I Used To Be You
by RemyKeehlJeevas
Summary: This abnormal and crazy teen has been his friend since sixth grade. She was reincarnated and free to live. And what he doesn't know she does. But some freedom doens't last. So what happens when he finds out that he took her place in the Chinese Zodiac. Please Read! I plead :D
1. Chapter 1

~ I Used To Be You~

Many times I would spend my lunch sitting under the trees having the wind blow across my face and blasting Green Day in my ears and caring about nothing. It was nice, until someone came and interrupted it.

"Roriku," Kyo ran up to me with an irritated look and one of my best friends, Yuri, was behind him. I pulled out my headphones. "What did you say to Haru this time?" Kyo glared at me. "Nothing," I shrugged. Yuri scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Are you kidding?" Yuri pulled me up making my headphones and Ipod fall to the ground. I groaned. Yuri glared, "Haru has gone completely ham and all you said was nothing?" I looked away nonchalantly, "Well I might have called him a dumbass earlier, but I don't think that would have made him ham. And what's this?" I pointed my finger at them the way the evil monkey in Chris's closet on Family Guy does, "Coming at me with such accusations like I'm the one who made him angry!"

"Well, Roriku, if we look at the past incidents, Haru," Kyo spoke up. "AKA MR. Hulk," Yuri chimed in. Kyo rolled his eyes, "Haru has always seemed to snap because of you."

"I OBJECT! It's only most not always." I answered. How rude of them to say always, "And shouldn't you be calming Haru, aka the "Hulk" down instead of accusing me?"

"Well, as his best friend, even when you're the one who pisses him off, you're also the one who calms him down." Yuri replied.

"And you're point is?" I gave a blank expression.

"Roriku!" Kyo growled.

"Fine, Fine. Just tell me where he is?" I rolled my eyes.

~TO THE CLASSROOM~

When I reached the classroom Yuki Sohma and Momiji were standing outside it watching Haru's destruction raid.

Well, Haru had completely trashed the classroom and when he saw me, well if looks could kill, I would have been slaughtered. I walked into the classroom, "Hey Haru, knock it off. You're gonna cause trouble for everyone here." I leaned against the wall. Haru gave me his famous death glare, "You think I give a damn?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "You mad bro!"

"Heh," Haru smirked.

I folded my arms across my chest and pushed my leg off the wall, "Don't be an idiot. Just stop you're destructive raid, dumbass." I said annoyed. Haru chuckled dangerously and cocked his brows, "If you want to stop me, you're going to have to come at me like you want to kill me, you heartless bitch?" He was trying to taunt me. That SOB! "Who are you calling a heartless bitch, you jackass? I don't know what your damn problem is but you need to chill out! You're gonna get everyone here in trouble."

Haru gave that dangerous smirk of his and walked towards me slowly in the way a drunk guy would walk but with intentions to kill. His fists were clenched tight and a murderous aura surrounded him one that would send me home, (And not the dwelling I lived in either). "Don't get your panties in a twist," Haru replied.

"Oh please!" I retorted, "You're obviously acting like you're on your period. Bastard!" I clenched my fists. "Roriku, you're making it worse!" Kyo yelled. "Both of you stop it!" Yuki shouted. "Aww what's the matter Yuki? Are you sad I'm not giving you enough attention?" Yuki gave an irritated look, "No I'm not! Just quit messing around!"

"HEY! I'm not finished with you Haru! DON'T IGNORE ME!" I jumped on his back and tackled him. He slammed up against the wall and I fell to the ground. He changed back to normal. "Roriku, you…" He started. I glared at him, "I what?" Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji were shocked as Haru was. However Haru never answered my question. I shook my head, "Never mind, I'm going home." I stood up and walked off.

Who did Haru think he was? Going off on people like that? I don't think I made him angry. Plus, I had known Haru since sixth grade. We were best friends because some kids in grade school were picking on him about his hair which is awesome by the way. But anyway I got angry with them and fought them off. (GO ME!) Ever since then we'd been like brother and sister. Occasionally we would have these huge fights just because I sometimes **purposely made him angry** and other times, it was _her_. I knew he was the cow from the Chinese zodiac. And for that reason, I never hugged him because I didn't know what would happen. If **my past would allow me to interact** or was I like any other human.

But besides that, I wonder what caused him to snap like he did.

I wonder if it was _her_.

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ I WUV YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D**

I walked in my house and heard harsh noises upstairs. I dropped the keys on the table, "Ah, my sister is home with a friend." I smiled to myself and then rolled my eyes. I looked in the fridge for some milk.

Damn.

We were out. I swear we run out of milk faster than the Irish ran out of potatoes during that famine. Or something I had learned in history. (A/N: No offense to anyone whose family was in the Irish Potato famine)

I laughed to myself. Maybe I should ask Haru. Then I stood up closing the fridge and scratched my head. Wait. Did he produce milk? I shrugged and walked to my room upstairs. My parents were living in America on a business trip that would have them there for three years. So my sister and I live alone. Only on events like this was it really a pain to have my sister here. And how long are they gonna keep that up, or he gonna keep **it** up?

I sighed and walked to the closed door next to my room. I banged on it really obnoxiously, "HEY! COULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN. I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!" I shouted walking back in my room though I could hear my sister blow a sigh, "Why don't you go somewhere 'til we're finished?" She retorted annoyed.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. YOU'RE BEGINNING TO KNOCK HOLES IN MY WALL. IF HE'S NOT GOING TO PAY FOR IT, GET OUT!"

"You brat!"

"I'm not a brat," I went back to the door. "And what do you mean finish? DON'T YOU HAVE SOME ITCHING CREAM YOU NEED TO PICK UP?" I said loud enough that maybe the neighbors could hear me. I heard some rumbling movement and muffled voices sounding like 'What's she talking about' and 'Nothing. She's joking,' to which I deviously replied, "YOU KNOW, YOU'RE TEST RESULTS CAME BACK TODAY!" At that point the door was yanked open and there my sister, Alana, was in a white button up shirt, I assumed was her friends. I waved at him, "Sup?"

My sister looked furiated, "If you don't shut up right now, I'll put you on the street and call the cops and you'll never be allowed in this house again. Just go hang out with some friends or something."

Her friend opened his mouth to speak, "Ah…yeaaah, on that I'm gonna go." Alana turned to him, "Oh no, you don't have to." He shook his head walking out the door and pass me. I smiled at him. "No I really need to go. My parents wanted me to pick up some…uh.." He paused to think of something. What a duech. Making up some excuse, "Itching cream. Yeah. For my grandma." I smirked. Well played sir. She followed him out the door, "No Nile, it's really nothing. You can come back," Alana followed him to his car before realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear. What an idiot. I shook my head and went back to the kitchen.

I heard tires screeching as I looked out the kitchen window to see that "Nile" drove off. My sister walked back in the house and shut the door. She looked at me. I raised my eyebrows as to say what did I do. She walked over to me and stared me in the face, "Just once. Just ONCE! Can you NOT ruin my life?" I shrugged, "Depends. Did he pay you?"

Alana looked at me with furrowed brows, "What?"

"Did he pay you after your services," I asked, "Madame Stripper?"

Alana's mouth dropped wide. I looked away from her, "I didn't ask for a demonstration on how you handled him! Geeze! Close your mouth."

Alana walked over to me, "THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She walked over and grabbed my thought, "Yeah, on that note. You're still um naked. On and while you're here. We're out of milk. So can ya get some," I said completely ignoring her anger. Her fingers tightened their grip and then loosened, " UGH! You are unbelievable." She said walking upstairs to dress.

She came back down, "I'm going out. Don't leave the house. And if you do, don't come back." She said furiously putting on a jacket. "If you go to the store, get some milk!" I called after as she went to her car. She looked at me and shook her head before driving off. Ahh peace. I smiled and closed the door.

I actually loved my sister believe it or not but she got on my nerves so easily but it's she didn't like me at first. She had to sacrifice a lot of her child life to babysit me when mom and dad were on business trips. So I understand her pain and apologize once I was old enough to stay home alone. She just rolled her eyes and I told her she was free to do what she wanted to do as a teenager. Which I'm kind of glad she had to babysit. If mom found out she was bringing some new guy home every week and screwing him, and MAKING HOLES IN MY WALL, she wouldn't be happy. Oh and she's also not a stripper, but the way she dresses and if you ever see her dance, you could see that her jobs could involve being an exotic dancer. Either that or a prostitute but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't object to rape when she walks out every day pretty much asking for it with that outfit.

Anyway now that she's gone, what do I do? Hmm? Call Yuri? No. Call Haru? Maybe. I thought. No. Walk? No. TV? No. Homework? Pssht, yeah right! Skyrim it is then.

A few hours later, I was surrounded by a three one pound bags of gummy bears, one was empty, and one half empty or maybe half full. I mean have you seen those chip bags these days. I mean sir, I am paying for a bag of chips not a half a bag of air. Anyway, in my hand was the controller to my PS3.

I was fighting of some damn Dwarven creatures. God, I hate those things. Get on my nerves. It's like revenge of the Transformers. Shit! A chaurus. Freaking hate them. Shooting their poison at me, "I AM THE DRAGONBORN! FEAR ME!" I yelled as I pressed R2 for my shout, "FUS RO DAH!" I yelled. Take that bitch! The chaurus flew backwards and my faithful follower Faendal, shot it with his steel arrow. (A/N: Something like that)

After that I saved the game and cut it off. Even Dragonborns need rest. I dragged myself up the stairs to my room. I opened the window next to my bed letting the moonlight in. My sister hadn't come back but it's only tomorrow afternoon that I would worry.

I sighed and got in bed after cutting of my light and fell into a deep sleep.

_I know where you are. I know who you were. But you cannot live amongst them if your soul still exist_

I opened my eyes. What was that? I looked over at the clock. 7:00 am. Shit! I shot up out of bed. I grabbed some Listerine and swished it in my mouth for several minutes. It burned like a mother "Blahhgh." I spit in the sink. I hopped into my skirt and quickly put on my shirt and shoes. I grabbed my school bag and ran to school . It wasn't that far and I would make it by 7:30. Even though class didn't start 'til 8, you had to be in the building by 7:30 and in class by 7:35 or they'll lock the door on you and call the S.W.A.T team and they will shine a bright light in your face and announce to the whole world that you were late for class and then everyone will know and no one will be your friend. No one will hire you. And you'll end up on the streets and be a prostitute living in a cardboard box.

Okay. Not really, but it becomes a problem trying to get to class when a certain President of the Student body is monitoring the hallways at a certain time. I rushed through the door just as the first bell ring to signal that we were to be in class. I ran to my classroom as quickly as possible. Boy how many gummy bears did I eat last night. I was getting fat.

Unfortunately, I ran into the very person I didn't want to see. "Roriku Fujioka! Frist Year class E! Why are you not in class?" I heard the annoying voice of the president say. Was he gay or something? "I'm obviously late to class because you are talking to me! Unless you're gonna write me a pass, get lost." I said before slipping into the classroom.

I walked quickly to my desk and sat down. Yuri, next to me, "Sup?" she greeted. I returned nothing much. "Where's Haru?" I said after looking around and noticing he wasn't there. She shrugged, "He didn't come this morning. After lunch yesterday, he left and never came back." I furrowed my brows in confusion. Huh? Even if Haru didn't come to class, he showed up at school. I wonder what's gotten him these days.

I would see him later. If he wasn't here. I knew where I might find him. The final class bell rang to signal the start of class. "Good Morning Class," Ms. Suoh began, "Today we are going to learn about Newton's law of motion…" She went on. I rolled my eyes. In school, why don't they ever teach you something you're gonna use in life. Yes things move and when they move it is a motion. There shouldn't be a law. Things move and gravity's a bitch. Wouldn't I make a wonderful teacher?

I sighed and closed my eyes but not before seeing someone near a tree outside. I noticed the white top of their hair and realized it was Haru. He was staring right at me like he needed to say something however, when I blinked he was gone, "What?"

**REVIEW PLEASE! I KNOW YOU SEE THAT BUTTON, I'M STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU. **

**-_- You looked didn't you? **

**But Still I'll know if you pressed that button and if you did, I will give you a COOKIE. **


	3. Chapter 3

~ I Used To Be You~

Chapter 3

Classes went through the day like any other day and the final bell had rung. All day my mind was on Haru, and what strange event had happened this morning. How did he disappear so fast? And not only that, Haru never came to school today. I was sitting under my tree pondering what to do.

Yuri ran up to me, "Hey Roriku!" However, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, she had to say my name three times, "Earth to Roriku, come in, Roriku-chan," I heard Yuri say as I snapped back to Earth. I looked at her, "Sorry, I was thinking." Yuri raised an eyebrow of understanding, "Ah. Well, good thing I stopped you. You were probably going to hurt yourself."

I glared at her, "Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes and looked in the opposite direction mumbling something about how I can think without hurting myself. Yuri just laughed, "Anytime." I shook my head and stood up, grabbing my bag, and walking away. Yuri followed me, "Hey, where ya goin' Rori?"

"To find Haru." Yuri stopped in her tracks, "Oh, okay. Well then I'll see ya later." She waved.

I kept walking. If Haru was any where he'd be at home or at the lake in the center of the forest. I figured the latter, so I walked towards the forest.

I walked further passing by a bunch of trees and stuff you find in forest. I don't know, not much of a hiker. The forest soon opened up to a lake and I smiled as I had finally reached the center. I checked the place out, "When's the last time I was here?" I asked myself aloud. I saw Haru sitting on the shore of the lake looking out at the sparkling water in deep thought.

"Hey Haru," I called out to him. He jumped a little startled by my voice. He turned around and greeted me with a kind smile, "Roriku! Well, what brought you here?"

I laughed and bopped him softly on the head, "You did, silly. I was worried about you," I sat down on the dirt next to him, "Yuri told me that you never came back yesterday. And I didn't see you today, so I thought that maybe you came here." Haru nodded, "Yeah, it's been a long time since we were here together. I remember how we found this place. We were running around not far from here playing Adventurers. And I picked you to be a sea monster coming from that lake."

I smiled looking back on the memory, "Oh yeah, and I hid and then scared the shit out of you. You ran all the way home. Hadn't seen you for a couple days, isn't that right Haru?" I smirked playfully.

Haru shook his head and leaned closer to me with a smirk on his face, "Heh, I believe you were the one who got scared. You were crying about being left in the forest. I had to come back to get you."

I threw my head back and cackled, "Yeah right, you left me here alone. What was a seven year old supposed to do? Stay there? Someone could have kidnapped me. I have to admit it was pretty funny watching your face though. You couldn't be a sea monster. You'd scare yourself away," I laughed to myself.

Haru looked at me with deadly playful eyes, "You want to say that again, Roriku?" I laughed and returned his expression, "I said you could never be a sea monster. You'd probably scare yourself away." Haru leaned in closer to me, inches from my lips, "Want to bet?" He asked. My eyes widened as he raised his hand in a claw manner. Oh No! "No!" I jumped up and ran around. Haru chased me with his hand ready to attack.

Tickling. Tickling is my weakness. The thought of someone even touching me in a weak spot made me shiver. "No! Stop, Haru!"

Haru laughed, "I don't think so."

I screamed and begin splashing water in his face. He chuckled lowly and tackled me into the water ruthlessly tickling me. I spluttered between breathing and giggles and shrieks, "No-hahaha- Haru! Stop! Stop! It hurts!" He continued his torment, "Tell me I would be a good sea monster." I looked at him with surprised eyes and gasped, "NEVER!" He shrugged, "Okay then." He continued his torment on my stomach. I squealed, "Haru! Stop-"

"What do you say?"

"You're a- Hahaha" I attempted to push him off but my efforts were fruitless. He just tackled me even more. Then a split second he stopped and got off me as if remembering something. I looked at him with a confused brow.

"I… forgot," Haru said standing up.

"Huh? Forgot what?" I said clutching my stomach as it settled down from Haru's torment. "You don't change."

I gave him a questioning stare, "What?"

Haru sighed and sat on the bank of the lake. He pulled off his boot to empty it of water and then did the same with the other, "You know about my…curse, right?"

I nodded not saying anything as I took a seat next to Haru, wringing my skirt.

"Well, you know how I can't hug the opposite sex because I'll turn into a cow?"

I nodded slowly as to see where he was going with this. Then it hit me.

"With you, Roriku, it didn't happen. Yesterday, that is why I calmed down. You attacked me but I never changed. So I was a bit startled, even now. I tackled you and you didn't change. I'm not used to that."

I nodded taking in what he was saying. But what was I to say. I knew exactly why the curse wouldn't affect him when he was with me. I knew the truth, but I couldn't just flat out tell Haru, that I was the-

I did a double take, "What did you say?"

He gave a dirty smirk, "I said unless there's something you haven't told me about…" He looked down at my body then back up to my eyes, "you." He gestured to the lower half of my body.

I scowled at him and clenched my fist, "Haru, you're about to find the real reason a cow got over the moon. And he sure as hell didn't jump." I glared at him but he just laughed and waved it off, "Well, I'm just wondering. Other than the girls in my family who have the curse, I haven't been able to hug anyone else. So I wondered if you were actually female."

I punched him in the arm, "Of course I'm a girl, you dumbass. Don't I look like one?" Haru gave a smug smile, "Welllll…." He trailed off. My fist clenched tighter, "HARUU!"

He just laughed and told me to calm down, "Of course you do. I mean, it's kind of nice to be hugging someone who isn't a part of your family. I mean like someone you don't always see. It's nice to hug someone from the outside."

I nodded, "I understand." I knew what it was liked to be trapped somewhere. I had been there before. Or at least I think so.

All of a sudden I got a pain in my chest. I clutched my heart. "Roriku, are you okay?" I heard Haru say. I didn't speak. I couldn't. Something was pulling. It felt like my skin was being pulled from my body. I doubled over and for a split second I felt my heart stop. And then it beat again. I sucked in deep mouthfuls of air.

_He cannot live if you are there. He cannot exist of you are here. You are in a place where you don't belong._

A voice whispered inside my head. What was it talking about? This voice has been bothering me for some time now. Me existing. Was it talking about the past?

"Roriku?" I hear Haru say. I looked up at him soon as I remembered he was still there. I gave him a small smile, "I'm fine. It's nothing. I-uh-"the pain tugged in my chest once again. I struggled to get up, "I- should go. I have to get home."

Haru stood up concerned, "I'll walk you there."

I shook my head, "No, no. I can do it."

Haru shook his head and grabbed my arm putting it over his shoulder, "No you can't. I'm carrying you home," He held me in his arms. My vision was fading, "Haru…I….have to,"

I could no longer speak anymore. The pain tugged and I screamed out.

_I will erase you from existence_

The voice pressed. Shut up! I told it. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I was yelling at the voice in my head and I didn't realize that I was thrashing around in Haru's arms. I began screaming out loud. Haru just stared at me, "Roriku…" was all I heard. And as if I had angered the voice, it pulled in my chest again.

"Haru," I whispered before fainting.

**Author's Note: This chapter was kind of written becuase I had left a cliff hanger and couldn't decide how to go on about leading into the next chapter.**

**Anyways the next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW, I will write faster if you do. Please! Cookies and Thank You's to all my reviwers. I'll mention you in my next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I usually never get this far because I come up with other ideas and end up deleting and starting over, but not this time. I will go on! **

**ANYWAY- PLEASE REVIEW! Love to you all! Thank You!**

**-IGotABulletProofHeartAngel~**


	4. Chapter 4

~ I Used To Be You~

**A/N: Sorry It took so long. Not going to make up an excuse except that even summer is busy. But I also had a little trouble with trying to do something with the foruth chapter. Luckily tonight I'm almost finished with the fifth and i've stared the sixth. So yay! Well now special thanks and cookies for all my reviewers or Ice cream! Everyone likes ice cream.**

**~SweetLiars~**

**~KagomeUchiha101~**

**~Snowy12345679~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKE ME HAPPY AND HARU TOO! ASK HIM**

**Me: Don't reviews make you happy, Haru?**

**Haru: What?**

**me: -_- Reviews. Are you happy when people tell you what they like about you!**

**Haru: OH! Definitely! *winks at readers***

**Me: Seeee! XD**

**I'm sorry! ON WITH THE STORY!**

'_Your name is Natsuri Sohma,' I heard a woman say. _

_No it's not. My name is Roriku Fujioka. What's she talking about? I could small parts of my surroundings, however everything was blurry still. _

_I was lying on a hospital bed only to see a familiar face. The head of my family, Akira Sohma. What? What's he doing here? I thought but I couldn't speak. Another body was in whatever room I was in. She stood over me with an angelic look, like that of a very very important angel. Like one who decided life and death. She was like a goddess. She had long white hair and cold almost gray blue eyes. Her voice was soft yet demanding and bold as if she was in charge._

_She smiled at me with her eyes, "Hello, little one."_

_I didn't say anything. Some sort of light had blinded me. When I saw her face again, Akira was gone and I and her were alone in the white room. It was completely empty except for me in the hospital bed and the woman._

"_I am giving you a choice," the woman spoke. I tried to speak but all I could muster was, "What happened?"_

_The woman smiled and continued, "I am allowing you to live amongst them in another life, but there are complications," the woman's smile went away and she grabbed my hand and held it gently to her heart. _

"_You interfere with the rest of my children. The spirit you hold inside of you will leave us incomplete." She said. _

"_Us?" I said groggily. The light of the room was extremely blinding. It hurt. I covered my eyes. _

"_Only one can live."_

I shot up from my bed panting. What? I looked around and noticed I was in a plain room with a bed that was covered in dark blankets and dark silk sheets. The moonlight was peering through the dark curtain, however it was still dark. I could barely see. "Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"You awake?" I heard a voice say. Gasp! I was in some rapist's bed. Oh hell no! "FIRE! FIRE!" I screamed. The light was immediately turned on. "Roriku, what are you yelling about?" The light revealed the familiar face but the light was too painful for me to recognize the figure. "My EYES!" I yelled before ducking back under the sheets covering my face.

I heard movements and got a little scared, "Don't come near me, rapist! I have pepper spray!" I said. I didn't actually have spray, but they didn't know that.

"Wha-? Rapist?" The figure asked. "Yeah, I heard about people like you. I heard you guys were climbing in peoples windows snatching them up, trying to rape them. They had to hide their kids, their wife, and their husband. TAKE MY SISTER SHE'S WILLING!"

"Roriku, I'm not a rapist."

The rapist knows my name, "A likely story. What girl wakes up in some random place, in someone else's bed with a person they don't know in the house with their clothes, "I checked my body for my clothes real fast. I was wearing clothes but they weren't mine. "Wearing clothes," I continued, "that aren't theirs?"

I heard the person sigh annoyed, "Roriku, I'm not a rapist. It's me Haru. Get out from underneath my sheets and look at me. You're here because you fainted and I brought you home. I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up. Stop being ridiculous and come out right now."

After a moment I slowly peeked out from under the sheets. My eyes cross the room just to see Haru standing there. I sighed in relief. I sat up in his bed, "But then…" I remembered, "Where are my clothes?"

Haru sat on the bed, "Your clothes are wet, so I let you borrow mine."

I could finally breathe normally. My muscles relaxed, "Sorry about thinking you were a rapist." Haru shook his head, "What goes on in your head?" I shrugged, "I don't know. Better safe than sorry. Wait," another thought popped up, "Did you undress me?" Haru stared at me and his eye twitched a bit, "No, one of the maids did." I nodded, "Good. Again, sorry."

Haru nodded, "Are you feeling better?" He asked placing a hand on my thigh. I looked at him. His smoky gray eyes bore into mine. _Only one can live. _I remembered the voice say. I pulled the covers back and swung my legs out of bed. I groaned a bit as there was a small pain in my chest. Oh yeah, that's what happened. "I just need to get home, Haru." I wasn't feeling well. Not at all. "Just take me home, I'll be fine." Haru nodded, "I'll get your clothes."

I nodded as he left the room. I brought my knees to my chest and thought about what the woman in my dream meant. Was she saying that either I live or Haru lives? Oh. That's what she was talking about. The Chinese zodiac; I used to be in Haru's place.

Haru came back with my clothes and I quickly dressed and he walked me home. When we got home, I hugged Haru, "Thanks for everything." Haru smiled and patted my head, "Someone's got to watch out for you." I laughed and nodded, "Yeah." Then I remembered something, "Oh Haru, why were you upset?" Haru looked down, "Just another fight." I raised an eyebrow, "Between you and Rin?" I said her name with some disgust. He knows that she hurts him and yet he still loves her. She even voices that she hates him, yet he still tries. That's one thing that pissed me off about Haru. "Yeah," I ran a hand through his black and white hair, "I didn't think it would bother me that much." I shook my head, "Why do you stay with her if she hurts you?" I asked raising my voice a bit. Haru shrugged, "I've always loved her." I scowled and shook my head, "Fine. Good night, Haru." I opened the door to my house and walked inside, "Roriku, wait," Haru said but it was too late because I had already shut the door.

I sighed and leaned on the door. 'I've always loved you, Haru.' I thought before pushing off the door and walking upstairs to my room. I shut the door, sat on my bed and stared out the window at the moon. A few minutes my sister came in my room.

"Where have you been?" She asked like she was uninterested.

I continued to stare out the window, "Why do you ask if you don't care?"

I heard her hiss, "It's just a question."

I shrugged, "Out."

She shook her head, "Whatever," she mumbled before closing the door.

I fell back on the bed, my eyes still focused on the moon. It was full and big and bright and beautiful tonight. All the thoughts in my head were about Haru and what he had said. I hate her. I hate Rin and I always have. She always hurts him and he comes back pissed at the whole world and takes it out on them. What was her problem? Not only that, she hates me. She's tried to kill me, but could never do it because Haru was around. Behind his back, we fought like animals. I clenched my teeth at the thought.

All of a sudden another pain shot through me. I clenched my stomach. 'What is this?'

_Don't you dare think of love, little one. You have no place for that. Only one can live. _

Once again I passed out.

"_Natsuri," I heard Akira say, "Come here." I looked into the dark room and saw Akira smiling that smile that I loathed. The one that hid secrets and other intensions than what it was for. I hesitated but Akira chuckled, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Come here," He stretched his arm out and offered a hand. I hesitated before slowly walking in the dark room and took his hand. He sat me down next to him and held me in his arms, "Don't be afraid of me young one. We all live together in this one happy family. We'll live together and we'll die together. Together. Do you like that? Together, forever. So don't be afraid anymore, Natsuri. You don't have to hide from me, my little ox."_

_The scene changed. _

"_You freak!" Someone yelled and threw rocks at my head. At first, I thought to ignore them but my anger rose and I snapped. I ended up on top of a boy and I threw punch after punch to his face. He was crying. I heard my mother's voice, "Natsuri, what are you doing?" She pried me off the boy while I was still throwing punches. My mother turned me around and brought me to her chest, "Hey, Natsuri…" She whispered. I brought my hands to my eyes and began to cry out, "It's okay." I heard her whisper._

_The scene changed again._

"_Things haven't been the best for you have they, little one?" A woman with long white hair and grayish blue eyes said to me. I was sitting in a meadow with no one around picking up dandelions when the woman leaned over my small form. She smiled a smile, like one that had evil intentions but seemed sweet, "I'll protect you. My little ox, I'll protect you."_

_The scene changed._

"_Do you wish to die?" I heard a woman say. It was the same woman I've been seeing all my life. Who is she? _

_I was sitting in a dark room, something like a cage. I had a cut on my face, and several bruises on my arm. My black hair fell in front of my face, my knees were to my chest as I sat in the corner. My whole body was shaking. _

_A man, who I recognized as Akira, walked in and the woman disappeared with that same smile. "Natsuri, you've been hiding all this time, come sit by me." Akira said sitting down on a plush pallet of the wooden floor. I didn't move. It seemed I had some feelings of anger towards that man and I refused to move. Akira looked at me and smiled, "You're angry? Did someone hurt you Natsuri?" _

_I still didn't answer him. He chuckled and moved towards me. Even though I was in a corner, I still tried to scoot away from him. He stretched a hand out and touched my cheek. I turned away from him not wanting to look in his eyes, "It's okay, Natsuri. I'm like you. You're like me. Don't be afraid, Natsuri. Not my little ox. We'll be together, always."_

_The scene changed again, but this time, I was lying in nothingness. Just a body and the same woman there standing over me. Her long white hair was blowing, but there was no wind. She placed a cold, pale hand over my heart and smiled, "So you see, Roriku?"_

_A pain shot through my chest and my heart felt like it would jump out, "AH! Wha- is-!" was all I could muster before I felt like I was choking. _

"_Do you know who you are, Roriku?" The woman said before removing her hand. The pain stop. She smiled then disappeared. _

**A/N: He's climbin in yo windows, ****Snatchin yo peope up, tryna rape em so ya need to hide ya kids hide ya wife hide ya kids hide ya wife and hide ya husband cuz they rapin everybody out here! LOL Roriku! **

**Have you seen that video? LOL XD**

**Don't forget to Review! MORE COOKIES AND ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! **

**~IGBPHA~**


	5. Chapter 5

~ I Used To Be You~

**A/N: NYAH! See what'd I tell ya! Chapter 5 up so soon! Yay! Well you know the drill, Read and Review!**

**I should really be working on my summer reading, but something about that book just doesn't own up to the awesomeness that is fanfiction. XD**

**READ ON!**

I shot up from the bed. I was sweating and I had a massive headache. I looked over to the clock and saw it was only 6 a.m. I sighed and lied down, breathing heavily. What was going on? Why was I having so many memories? And who is Natsuri? I've always been Roriku. Haven't I?

I shook my head and decided I would take a nice long cold shower.

I let the water run over my body as thoughts went through my mind. Why doesn't this make any sense? I mean I used to be the ox, but now I'm not. Haru is and when I was, my leader was Akira. That's all I know. What are these memories and dreams at night? Why am I having all this pain?

I turned off the water and dried myself off. I looked at my face in the mirror. You could clearly see where I used to be the ox. However my hair was different from Haru's. I had white roots and black top. My eyes weren't gray like Haru's, they were dark like an actual cow. It's useless trying to piece it all together.

I shook my head and got dressed for school. On my way there I passed by Haru but I said nothing to him. At lunch he tried to talk to me but finally gave up, "Fine, Roriku. If you don't want to talk fine! I'm just trying to see what's wrong but you're going to completely ignore me. So fine!" He slammed his fist on the table and left.

Three weeks had passed and I had been ignoring Haru. Though it was hard, he made his decision and I made mine. If he wanted to be with Rin, then I refuse to be in the middle of it all. It hadn't been the first time he'd come to me, mad about something that went between him and Rin. And yet he still loved her. That dumbass. He knows she causes him pain. Finally being fed up with it, I just decided that I wouldn't be caught up in it anymore.

After getting out of math, me and Yuri headed to lunch. My stomach growled, "Man! I AM STARVIN'!" I shouted out. Yuri chuckled hiding her smile behind a book of hers, "Hee-hee, you're always hungry." I looked at her and rubbed my tummy, "Well, I would eat normally but my sister doesn't cook. And I'm too lazy to do it, so whatever's in the house ya know." I said. We passed Haru as I went to get my food. He gave me a look and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I just walked passed him pretending not to notice.

Yuri looked at Haru and then at me, "Hey, is something up with you and Haru? I thought it was just another one of you guys phases but three weeks is a long time for you two not to be talking." I raised an eyebrow at her as I got a tray, "Hm? No. I mean, it's just, he's…we're… I'm…" I trailed off. I really didn't want to tell Yuri that I was upset with him because of another girl. Yuri stared at me waiting. I looked at her and contemplated, "I really don't know what's happened, Yuri-chan." Yuri nodded, "I'm sure it'll blow over soon." I shrugged and got my food before heading with Yuri.

I took my tray and we sat outside together. We were joking and laughing about some crazy things we did when I invited her over my house last week. Not that I would tell you. Might go to prison. Not that you needed to know though. Tee Hee. "Gah! I am HUNGRY!" I said taking a large bite of my sandwich. Yuri just stared at me holding her own sandwich in hand, "Jeeze, Rori-chan! Chew with your mouth closed. Your sister may not feed you, but it wouldn't kill you to-" I cut her off by shoving some chips in her mouth then I swallowed, "Silence, Yuri-chan. I'm eating." Her eyes widened as she spit out the greasy junk food as she was nearly choking on it. She dropped her sandwich to cover her throat. I took another bite of my sandwich. "If we weren't friends, I'd have killed you by now," Yuri said when she calmed down and balled up her fist. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Of course. By the way, you gonna eat that sandwich?" I pointed to it after finishing mine. She shook her head at me. I raised my eyebrows, "What? I'm hungry. People like me need to eat." Yuri sighed and handed her sandwich to me, "You eat all the time. It's a wonder you're not a fat ass." I gasped and put a hand to my chest as if I was clearly offended, "Hey! I work out!" Yuri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest looking the other way, "Just because you play your Wii does not mean you're working out. And I doubt you even stand up when you're doing it." I gasped again, "Yuri-chan! I am so hurt." Even if it was true, it hurt. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow then she looked in her lunch box, "Here, have a chocolate bar." I smiled brightly and took it away from her hands. All my hurt disappearing, "Thanks Yuri! You're the best." Yuri rested her elbow on her thigh while she placed her chin on her hand and shook her head, "Amazing what chocolate does to people."

I unwrapped the delicious treat and was about to stick it in my mouth when I heard my name, "Roriku!" I opened my eyes to see Haru walking up to me. He had an unreadable expression. However I was not really in the mood to talk to him. I cocked an eyebrow not interested and went back to biting my chocolate. I licked my lips at its yumminess.

"Hey, Roriku? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I heard him say but I ignored him and continued eating my chocolate. Yuri looked up at Haru and shrugged, "She's not talking to you apparently." He looked at Yuri with a smirk on his face, "That's okay, I know how to make her talk to me."

I raised both my eyebrows now. Just how did he think he was going to do that? Kidnap me? I smirked to myself as I was about to take another bite of chocolate. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can put his hands on me. Sometimes Haru could be so-

My mouth opened and closed to take chocolate but nothing was going in. I opened and close my hand to feel that there wasn't even a bar in my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see Haru holding my bar and eating it triumphantly. I looked at him and then at my empty hand. Then back at him and then my empty hand. I looked at him again and my eye began to twitch. For a few seconds that went on until I became infuriated. He. Took. My. Chocolate. HE! TOOK! MY! CHOCOLATE!

I jumped up and kicked him in his arm so he would drop the bar, "Haru! You bastard! How dare you!"

He doubled over holding his arms against his chest, "Damn." He muttered and then he stood up rubbing his arm, "Did you have to kick so hard!" He questioned. My eye twitched again, "YOU TOOK MY CHOCOLATE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT?" I punched him in the face. His head went backwards but he didn't bleed. His head fell forward and he stared at me with such a deadly intent I almost peed my pants. "I expected you to talk to me…" I raised knee to kick him, "What the hell made you think I would talk to you?" He blocked my knee and pushed me backwards. I stumbled but didn't fall.

Yuri gave a bored sigh, "I don't wanna be a part of this. I'm gonna go find Kyo." With that she ran off leaving me and Haru.

I looked at him and went to punch him again, "Well it worked didn't!" He yelled blocking my punch. I went at him again but he blocked it, "I wanted to know why you were so mad at me. Why didn't you talk to me Roriku?" My anger flamed, "YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?" I went to kick him but he blocked it and pushed my foot backwards sending me to the ground, "WELL I WENT THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE TO GET YOU TO AT LEAST SAY THIS MUCH TO ME! NOW I WANNA KNOW WHAT I CAME FOR! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME?" He yelled clearly annoyed.

I glared at him, "AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Haru's eyes blazed. I smirked. I had done it. He'd snapped.

He walked over to me and grabbed my arms slamming me to a nearby tree, "I tried to talk to you earlier, but you ignored me," he whispered in my ear. His tone like poison, "If I already knew, I wouldn't have asked."

I growled pushing him away, "WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK HER THEN?"

He raised an eyebrow, "WHO?" He yelled back.

"RIN! DAMMIT! WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCKING ASK RIN?"

Haru growled, "WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS? THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

I shook my head and clenched my fists, "EVERYTHING, DAMMIT!" I screamed breathing heavily. Haru's eyes widened and it seemed he went back to normal.

"What are you talking about?" His voice softer than before.

I turned away from his eyes. I couldn't look at him. Tears welled in my eyes, "You know she hurts you, Haru."

Haru sighed, "Not this again."

My anger flared again, "THIS IS WHY I IGNORED YOU! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU ALWAYS COME BACK TO ME AFTER SOME FIGHT YOU HAD WITH HER! YOU'RE ALWAYS HURT BY HER! SHE TELLS YOU SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU AND YOU KEEP GOING BACK TO HER!"

Haru stayed silent.

I shook my head as tears really fell this time, "Haru- you!" I looked up at him, "You still love her! She hurts you all the time and you come to me about it! But you told me you still FUCKING LOVED HER! So I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PART OF IT anymore…" My voice lowering down, "I was tired of seeing you hurt, Haru. But you still did it willingly. I had warned you and you didn't listen. So I couldn't stand it and decided to be out of your way." Why did my heart hurt so much right now. I knew I loved Haru, but this was beyond the limit of love I had for him. This was…unexplainable. Tears leaked from my eyes while I clutched my chest.

After a moment, I felt to warm, strong arms wrap around me. I tried to push them away but they didn't move. I finally gave in and buried my head into Haru's torso. He rubbed my back and patted my head to comfort me. I continue to cry and he continued to comfort me. After a moment, Haru spoke up, "I'm sorry, Roriku. I'm so sorry. Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. Okay?" I nodded in his chest. He kissed my forehead, "Come on. Let's go home."

I pulled away from him and looked up at him with furrowed brows, "What about class?"

Haru cocked an eyebrow at me, "You really care about class?"

I looked towards the school and then back at Haru and gasped. I had almost wanted to go back to class. Whew! Haru is such a life saver, "You're right!"

Haru chuckled, "Come on." He put an arm over my shoulder as we left. It didn't matter about my bags. I left them in my locker. I'd get them in the morning. And I never did my homework, so what's the point right?

"Oh and don't worry about Rin. She'll come around, eventually. She's just having a tough time right now." Haru said as we walked towards his house. I rolled my eyes, "Riiiight."

Haru chuckled, "She will, don't worry about it. You'll always be my best friend. Next to Yuki of course." He smiled down at me. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "Thanks." I said dripping sarcasm. He grinned showing his teeth, "Don't mention it." I chuckled to myself,

'_Haru.'_

**A/N: OKAY, SO I WANT YOU TO KNOW, i don't really expect this story to be that long. As a matter of fact it's going to have alot going on in just a few chapters. I think it may only be about 10 chapters longs. As you can see Im probably trying to hurry it up, as you can see Roriku obviously loves Haru. So I'm going to get straight to the plot before I forget it or want to abandon the story. I'm a perfectionists, so normally this fast pace plot wouldn't do. I would have started over on the second chapter normally. But the only reason I do start over is when I start lacking reviews. Plus I got some new ideas for another story and i kinda wanna write em. Lately i've been engaging in alot of DeathNote so, I got alot of plans for Mello *evil laugh* aka my Willy Wonka or as I like to call him Milly Monka. Anywhoo! Please REVIEW SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE DELICIOUS PLOT I HAVE DUG UP THAT WILL HAVE YOU PRACTICALLY YELLING AT ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER...or cry cause that's what I might do in the end. BUt that's a secret you'll have to wait and find out.**

**Don't listen to me, I'm tired. Imma go watch DeathNote until I fall asleep on my bed. **

**THANK YOU! **

**~IGABPHA~**


	6. Chapter 6

~ I Used To Be You~

**A/N: Yes here is the next chapter already! I think that is the shortest time i've ever updated in between chapters. New Record! Yay me! Alright, so now things will become a bit heated. If I am thinking correctly today, there are approximately four chapters left. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! ICE CREAM AND COOKIES TO EACH OF YOU!**

**~Lolipopalien**

**~Buyo123**

**~Guest**

**~SweetLiars**

**~KagomeUchiha101**

**~Snowy12345679**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 6

Some more weeks had passed and me and Haru had gotten back along. However, I began to suffer again. The pains that I had been having returned. They hurt like hell. And the memories and flashbacks hadn't stopped. What was most strange about it is that when I was away from Haru, the pain went away.

I was sitting in class drawing nothing in particular when the teacher asked me a question. Now Mrs. Mareo hates me, so naturally she would call on me when I wasn't paying attention. " will you please answer the equation?" She asked smiling that evil smile of hers. She knew I didn't know the answer. I stood up and took a look at the problem. It must have clearly been in Greek. I had no idea what I was looking. Circles, and graphed circles, and radius and now my head hurts. I put a hand to my head and groaned, "I don't know." I finally said. The corner of her lips twisted up, "Then maybe you should pay attention instead of drawing." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her witch-like nose, cleared her throat, and returned to the board. I blew out an irritated sigh and cocked an eyebrow, 'What a bitch.'

Finally that class was over and I met up with Yuri in the hallway. She looked upset. I furrowed my brows, "Why the long face, Yuri-chan?" I draped an arm over her shoulder. She was looking down. Her red hair barely grazing her shoulders hid the sides of her face. She was fumbling with her fingers and her voice came out soft and quiet, "I have a test today, but I never studied for it. You know how lately me and Kyo are?" I nodded. A few weeks ago, Kyo finally got enough courage to ask Yuri out. Now they can't seem to stay away from each other for one second. I inwardly sighed, the crazy things people do for love, especially these two. "Well, I never got a chance to study…" she looked up at me, "Me and Kyo were always doing-"I cut her off.

"YURI-CHAN, I don't want to hear that! Keep it to yourself," I blushed. If I hear one more thing about them two doing the dirty, I will personally ship them both off to Antarctica. Yuri just stared at me and gave a shy smile shrugging. I shook my head, "Anyway, it'll be okay. You always do well. It'll probably be a breeze for you." Which I knew; Yuri was really, really smart. Even if she didn't study, there's no way she could flunk completely. I beamed at her, "You can do it Yuri-chan!" She smiled at me, "I guess so." I gave her a thumbs up, "Now let's go Math! WOO!" I did a fist pump in the air. Yuri chuckled. We walked to the direction of our next class. I looked at Yuri, who still seemed to be thinking about the test, "Hey Yuri, I know what will make you feel better?" She gave me a questioning look.

I smiled at her, "Wanna hear a joke?"

She raised eyebrow, "Go for it."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Yuri gave a bored stare, "Really, Roriku? Really?"

I furrowed my brows, "Just answer it! Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Yuri shrugged and gave an uninterested sigh, "I don't know, why?"

"To get to your house!" I smiled at her. She didn't laugh and just raised an eyebrow. She literally looked like this -_-. I gave her a blank stare when she didn't laugh. My face probably looked like this, TT_TT.

Probably 5 minutes passed before I said something, "Knock, Knock?" O.o

"Who's there?"

"THE CHICKEN!" I answered. Yuri shook her head at me and sighed, "Roriku-chan, Roriku-chan. What am I going to do with you?" She chuckled. I laughed, "I don't know."

On our way to math we heard crashes. "What was that," Yuri asked. We turned the corner to see Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru looking at Haru trash a classroom.

Haru's gone ham again. Oh goody! "Roriku-chan," Yuki called. I waved at him, "Yo," I walked over to him, "What's up with Haru?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly, "You mean, you didn't do it this time?" I scowled, "Of Course Not!"

"SHUT UP!" I heard Haru say. Then the whole argument started. I stood and watched too annoyed to do anything. "Let's just go Yuri." Yuri looked at me with worried eyes, "But what about…?"

I turned around walking away from the scene, "We'll know later when it's a more decent time. I do not want to deal with that dumbass right now. I'll only make it worse." I pointed a thumb at Haru over my shoulder. "Where are you going?" Yuri asked.

"To math." There was no way I was even going to try that time. We'd had enough fights. Don't need another one.

After math, I met up with Tohru and she told me how Mayu-sensei stopped the fight and that Haru was in the office.

Later I met up with Yuki.

"Hey Yuki!" I standing outside on one of the school balconies. He looked over his shoulder, "Hey Roriku-chan." He waved. I ran up to him, "So what was up with Haru?"

He looked at me, "Oh, he didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, well I don't know really, but apparently Rin broke up with him. He said he didn't think it would have bothered him but he kept thinking about it and eventually snapped in class. You saw the rest."

My teeth clenched at the sound of her name. I opened and closed my fist. My hair covered my face.

"Hey I never noticed Roriku-chan until now. Your hair kinda matches Haru's. It's white on bottom instead of black though." I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, would you even be more surprised if I told you it was natural too?" My voice had dropped to a low tone almost dangerous. "Really? That's pretty cool." He said sounding genuinely surprised. A few moments of silence had passed and I still stood there thinking about what Rin did. Breaking his heart. Causing him to destroy a classroom and then take it out on other people. And he didn't come to me this time.

"Hey," Yuki spoke up, "Don't worry about Haru though. He said he isn't going to give up yet. He decided he'd give Rin some space. I know he likes her a lot. Things will get better eventually. The best you could do now is be there for him. I'll see you later, Roriku-chan." Yuki said and with that he was off.

I stood there shaking with anger. He isn't going to give up on her. I was about ready to scream. I had been clenching my fist so tight, my palms were near bleeding. I was going to find that bitch and kill her with my bare hands. I can't forgive her for doing these things to Haru. I had had enough of it.

I stormed out of the school, ignoring people who were calling my name. I even ignored Haru. I was going to the Hospital where I heard Rin might be staying. When me and Haru had made up, he told me that she was in the hospital, after falling somewhere. He must have recently went to visit her. She couldn't have been far.

When I got to the hospital, I was about to go in when I saw someone leaving out a window and going into the forest. They had long black hair and was wearing one of those ugly white hospital gowns. I immediately recognized it was Rin. I followed her into the forest. "HEY!" I called. Rin looked over her shoulder to see me. She stopped running and turned around. Her eyes widened but her expression quickly went to a frown, "What are you doing here?"

I balled my fist, "SHUT UP! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" She hissed.

My anger was boiling with fury. My eyes were hidden behind my hair. My expression was dark and my voice was dangerous.

"Why do you hurt Haru so much?"

"Wha-"

"SHUT UP!" I said slamming her into a tree. I held her by her shoulders, "YOU ALWAYS TELL HARU SOMETHING THAT BREAKS HIS HEART AND HE ENDS UP COMING BACK AND TAKING IT OUT ON EVERYONE ELSE. HE DESTROYED THE CLASSROOM TODAY. BREAKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT FOR YOU!" I slapped her face. Her expression changed to fury, "What the hell do you-"

I slapped her again, and this time to the ground, "I said Shut Up! FOR YOU! HE DOES IT FOR YOU!" I walked over to her and grabbed her arms and slung her to another tree. She quickly got up and charged after me, "I don't want anything to do with Haru!" She kicked me in the gut and pushed me to the ground. "OH REALLY," My tone raised dangerously high. I sounded deadly. Every word that dripped from my lips came with venom. "BECAUSE HE WANTS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU BITCH!" I jumped up and attempted to punch her but she stopped my fist and ended up hitting me.

"What do you know about me and Haru?" She asked raising her voice. I growled, "I've been Haru's friend since grade school. All I ever hear about is you! After he goes on his raging and destroying everything he sees, he comes to me and says it's because of you!"

"What are you talking about? He obviously loves you more! I don't see why he's wasting time with me." She punched me again causing my lips to bleed. I spat out blood, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?" I ran up to her jumped on her. She went straight to the ground and I ended up straddling her, "HARU HAS GONE INTO COMPLETE RAGE BECAUSE OF YOU. I ALWAYS ASK HIM WHY HE STAYS WITH YOU, WHY HE'S STILL WITH YOU WHEN HE KNOWS AND I KNOW THAT YOU'LL BREAK HIS HEART IN THE END." I smacked her, "YOU BROKE UP WITH HARU AND TODAY HE JUST SNAPPED ABOUT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID?" I smacked her again, "YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID?" She just glared at me through dark eyes daring me to do something else, "HE SAID HE STILL LOVED YOU. HE SAID HE HASN'T GIVEN UP ON YOU!" Her eyes widened but I wrapped my fingers around her throat, "SO DON'T COME AT ME WITH THAT SHIT ABOUT HOW HE LOVES ME, WHEN HE'S CONSTANTLY GOING AFTER YOU. AND THAT MAKES ME SICK!" I tightened my fingers around her throat but she grabbed my arms and kneed me in the gut. It caught me off guard and when she noticed she kicked me off and smirked at me.

She stared at me with her dark eyes, "Oh I see, you're jealous."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Of course not! I'M ANGRY, YOU WHORE!" I jumped off the ground and kicked her in the gut sending her to another tree. I stood over her, "If you love someone, you don't give up on them. He loves you so he doesn't. But when he continues to love you after you continuously hurt him. After it causes problems to his heart and the people around him, it makes me angry. Why is he wasting time with you?" I spat at her. Her eyes were wide and I could read them as if they were questioning if I was telling the truth. I growled, "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID, RIN!" I yelled and grabbed her arms pushing her further towards the tree, "HE LOVES YOU AND YOU PUSH HIM AWAY. IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM, YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE THAT CLEAR A LONG TIME AGO BEFORE HE FELL IN LOVE. Always chasing after you and leaving me behind to pick up the pieces when he comes back broken once again!" My voice lowered as tears began to fall. I let go of her as I tears poured out of my eyes. I bent over clutching my stomach crying, "I don't want him hurt anymore," I choked out, "Not by you. Not by someone he says he loves who continuously pains him so." I shook my head and turned away from her sobbing and coughing and choking out tears.

My chest hurt so much. My heart ached, and I couldn't stop the tears. "I love Haru," I whispered and continued to cry. Rin just stared at me with wide eyes and then her expression hardened. She stood up, "Fine." And with that she ran away. I didn't have time to chase after as another kind of pain shot through my chest. Little did I know, Haru had been watching from a distance.

Here it was again.

_You do not belong here. Stop interfering!_

The voice yelled in my head. I fell to the ground clutching my chest. The pain became so strong, I thought I was being ripped from the inside out. I felt my insides being pulled from my body. I feel like I was being torn apart. It hurt so much and my vision was fading. My head hurt so bad. All I did was roll on the ground in pain. I couldn't get up. Everything hurt.

I saw a figure walking close towards me and it mumbled my name before picking me up, "Roriku…." The figured whispered. The voice was comforting, but I knew it had to be Haru, but I couldn't make myself say any words. Tears continued to fall but no sound.

Everything around me begin to spin. I raised a hand to block my eyes from a light. "Stay with me, Roriku…" His voice whispered.

_Only one can live_

Then everything faded to black.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ Domo arigatou **


	7. Chapter 7

~ I Used To Be You~

**A/N: So I'm really excited because this is literally the most reviews I've ever had for a story and I think i've had a ff account for two years now. Lol. But the reviews are what motivates me to write the next chapter, it's the reason I don't forget to updateeven if I'm late. So please continue with them. :D Anyway, at this point there are 3 chapters left and i might include an extended one. **

**The more and more I write for the story, the harder it becomes. But this will be the first story I've kept until the very end so I must applaud myself for doing so and then I must applaud the reviewers of course. Cookies and Ice Cream to everyone**

**~Lolipopalien**

**~Buyo123**

**~Guest**

**~SweetLiars**

**~KagomeUchiha101**

**~Snowy12345679**

**~thewhitetiger**

**But enough jibber jabber, On with the reading! ^_^**

Chapter 7

~At the Main House~

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was once again in a room. Before I could even go there with the rapist thing, I remembered that it was Haru who probably brought me here.

But this room wasn't Haru's. It might have been just a guest room. That's what it looked like. Nothing that classy, it was just plain. A white panel window, pale green walls and white furniture and one full-mattress bed that I happened to be lying on, is all that was in the room. I moved my eyes toward the white door to see someone peeping in. I forced myself to talk, "Well….don't…stand there…lyka creeper. Come on in," I threw my hand up in what was supposed to be a gesture to welcome the person in the room but it looked more like I was flopping my arm in the air. Course my voice didn't help either as it sounded like I was drunk, or doused with a lot of drugs.

A tall man with black hair and dark gray eyes walked in. He was wearing a white coat and black pants. He looked like a doctor. Was I in a hospital?

He was carrying a clipboard in his hands, he glanced at me and then at his clip board, "Roriku Fujioka."

I looked at him and got enough strength to pull myself up so I could rest my head on the pillows. I managed to look like worn-out doll as my body slightly lolled to the side towards this doctor looking fellow, "Yeaah, that's me." I said dragging out some words. I felt really tired even though I just slept, and my body ached but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. It was the pain I could live with. However my speech suffers until I can get enough energy to talk. Must have been a lot of drugs.

The corner of his lips curved upwards in what was supposed to be a smile, I guess, "I'm Hatori Sohma. The Sohma family doctor. Haru brought you here, saying that you were in some immense pain and passed out."

The Sohma family doctor? Wow. I felt all groggily but I smiled at him and in my current drunken drugged voice I said, "Sooo that's whaaaaat happennned. Yup," I yawned, "Sow li sumthin….I woul do."

Hatori put the clip-board down, "You probably feel like your drunk as your speech is slurring."

I nodded, "Yeeessss, one can have tooo many drinks can't they?" I raised an eyebrow as my vision was finally coming in and I wasn't feeling as tired.

Hatori chuckled slightly. 'So he does laugh,' I thought. "Maybe so, but I've given you a lot of medicine. A pain killer, and a nerve calming vaccine. Some sleeping medicine and a few other small things that would help the pain."

I nodded, "So I'm pretty drugged up, aren't I?" My voice slightly coming back. He nodded, "Yes, but it sounds like some of it is wearing off. You've been asleep for 20 and half hours. It's 9:00 am. You were brought yesterday around 1pm."

Woah. As much as I would like to, I've never slept that much. Even as a little kid, and I looked forward to nap time.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged slightly, "Some things still hurt. Where's Haru?" I asked sitting up completely now that the medicine was really wearing off. I placed my hands in my lap and sighed.

"Waiting for you to wake up. I'll go get him." With that Hatori left the room.

A few minutes later Haru walked in, "Roriku?" I looked at him and smiled, "Well I'm glad to see you." He nodded walking to my bed side and took my hand in his, "How are you feeling?"

I sighed and nodded, "Better, I guess. Better than I was."

He nodded. It was silent for some time. A maid came in a few minutes later, "I've brought you some soup. Master Hatori said that you should also be feeling hungry. Here you are." She said rolling one of those tables over my bed, like they do in hospitals, with food on it. I smiled and gave her a thanks. She nodded and left the room.

Me and Haru alone, again. I picked up the spoon and ate some of the soup. It was good, warm and filling. I took a sip of the water and then returned to eating.

Haru sighed, "I'm sorry."

I quirked an eyebrow, "For what?" I put the spoon down.

"I said to myself I would protect you. I didn't know I was hurting you. You're always worrying about me, and I really am always talking about I and Rin's problems with you. I didn't realize-"

"Wait, you saw that?" I interrupted. Did he see the fight between me and Rin? How embarrassing.

Haru chuckled, "I did. You gave Rin, quite a thrashing. Both of you fought quite equally really. However I thought you would kill her."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. 'I was planning on it,' I thought looking out the window that was next to my bed. Through it was a garden.

"Roriku…"Haru breathed. I turned back towards him and let out a sigh, "I'm the one who should apologize. I let my feelings get in the way. Me and you are friends."

Haru sniggered and smirked, "If that's what you want."

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and gave a smug smile, "I don't know. You're the one who proclaimed your love for me."

I blushed deeply, "Shut up, I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh? Really?" Haru leaned closer to me as if pressing it. His smirk grew wider.

I blushed even deeper and turned away from him, "Yesh! Jeeze, Haru!" I turned away from him. He backed up into his sitting position on my bed side, "How did you mean it?"

"We're friends aren't we? Cannot friends love each other?"

Haru shrugged again, "I don't know if friends go to their other friends ex and beat them up to call it friendship love."

I glared at him, "I said I was sorry! Jeeze!" I blushed again.

Haru smiled, "Then why are you blushing?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You and I are friends."

He nodded and raised an eyebrow smugly, "Keep telling yourself that, Roriku. We both know you secretly want me."

I gasped and blew a breath off my tongue. So he likes me back then. Deep down I'm really happy to know that but I can't bring myself to admit that to him. The fact that he heard me say that I loved him is already embarrassing. You don't proclaim love for your best friend to their exes after beating them up, that's not proper. Not that I cared. But even if I do love Haru, that's not how I want him to know.

"Yeah, you keep dreaming," I replied.

He leaned in closer to me. Our noses touching, "The point of dreaming is to keep doing that so they'll come true." His lips ghosted over mine but before they could actually touch, Hatori came back in and we quickly pulled away from each other, luckily, before he could see.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but Haru, you will have to leave her be now. She needs rest."

I spoke up, "You'll let me stay here?"

Hatori nodded, "Of course. I don't think it would be right to let you go out in that condition. So I'll let you two have a couple of minutes." He stood at the door.

I nodded and looked up and Haru who stood, taking my hand in his again. (During that argument, I pulled away from him.) "Well, I'm glad you're alright, Roriku. Even after that fight."

I nodded looking at my arms, "Yeah, I don't have any battle scars."

Haru chuckled, "Same old Roriku," he said ruffling my hair. A piece fell in my face, I pouted and blew it out of the way only to have it fall there again. I glared at it and moved it to the side, "Don't treat me like a kid." Haru laughed, "Sure, and if you had any battle scars I would kiss them for you." I growled, "Haru." He laughed that musical laugh of his again and leaned down to kiss my head, "Get well soon, Roriku." I smiled as he took one last glance before leaving.

Hatori walked in after him his face all serious, oh wait, it's been like that.

No emotion, whatsoever. Wow. TT_TT

He walked over to my bed pulling away the food tray, I almost pouted until I realized that there was barely anything in there because I ate most of it. Then I pouted again because I didn't have any more. Seeing as the medicine had worn off, I looked up at Hatori, wondering about something, "So am I at the Sohma residence?"

Hatori nodded, "You're at the main house. There are other Sohma who live outside of here but most of them live here inside."

I nodded, "So you, do you know, well, you must know, I mean you're the doctor. But, are you apart of the zodiac?"

Hatori stared at me, his eyes narrowed a bit. It was silent for a moment then he spoke, "Did Haru tell you?"

I thought about it. I mean yes, but that's not how I knew. But instead of going into that I just nodded, "Yeah, when we were little. In grade school. Some kids were picking on him about his hair, so I beat 'em up and we've been friends ever since."

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "So you've known for a while?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Kyo and Yuki, and probably Momiji. I mean Haru didn't tell me about them, but I figured. I mean I know the story so…I kind of figured out that by the way Kyo and Yuki argue, they resembled and cat and a mouse so I figured Yuki was probably the rat and Kyo was the cat. And by Momiji's energy I figured he was the rabbit. And Haru is obviously the ox." I chuckled thinking about his black and white combinations.

"But, no one except Haru and now you, knows that I know."

Hatori nodded, "I see."

I smiled at Hatori, "So which one are you?"

Hatori's eyes widened a bit and there was a ghost of a pink blush but he cleared his throat, "You don't really need to know."

I laughed, "Aww come one Tori-san?"

"Tori?" He asked.

I nodded, "Hatori, so Tori-san. But never mind that, which one are you?"

He didn't answer. It seemed that he was too ashamed of it, "Are you scared to admit it Tori-san? Well if I were a zodiac member, I'd be ashamed to be the snake. I don't like snakes. Freak me out."

He chuckled to himself, "He would." I furrowed my brows wondering what he was talking about. Shaking it off, "But come on, Tori-san. You know, judging by your expressions and your eyes, I'd say you were the dragon."

His eyes widened slightly. I chuckled, "So you are?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"Well then what's there to be ashamed of? Dragons are awesome. Well not when I'm trying to kill them on my videogame, but still."

Hatori raised an eyebrow when I mentioned video game but he shook his head, "That's- nothing. Just nothing. But if you must know, yes I'm the dragon."

"I don't know what's so wrong with that. It wasn't this difficult for Haru." It wasn't silent for a while.

"He really cares about you, y'know. Haru." I'm guessing Hatori took the opportunity to change the subject. I let it go.

I nodded, "We complement each other. He's my best friend."

"Ah, well that makes what I have to say a bit harder."

I looked at him curiously, "What?"

He sighed and looked towards the window, "The head of our family wants to see you. I don't know why really. But I don't know what will happen. You could end up hurt. He might have me suppress your memories."

I looked at him, "Suppress my memories? What for? For knowing about the Sohmas. That wouldn't make any since. Honestly, Haru telling me confirmed my suspicions. I'm smarter than most people think. Sometimes I shock myself. But anyways, I can't forget Haru. And after meeting another Sohma as nice as you, Tori-san, I couldn't bear to forget. "

Hatori's eyes widened after a moment he patted my head, "Well then let's hope I don't have to do that. But come with me. Akito will want to see you right away."

I nodded and followed him to another room down the hallway. The hallway wasn't really busy. There were two maids outside another door, probably gossiping about nothing. However the house was really nice. Modern yet traditional Japanese home.

We finally stopped in front of a door and Hatori turned to me. "Go right in," He said, "I'll wait for you." I gave him a small smile before walking right into a pool of darkness.

The room was dark with one window but not much light shed the place. A pallet was on the floor and a body was sitting on it. I immediately got a strange feeling and all of sudden the chest pain I had earlier slowly came back. I put a hand on my chest before closing the door.

The figure looked at me, I could make out black hair and dark eyes but that could've been due to the lack of light. But what is this feeling that I get I neared this person?

"So you're the one who has been making me feel sick?" The person said. What was their name again? Oh, Akito. Akito…hmm.

"Me?"

Akito laughed coldly, "Don't come in here like you don't know."

I shook my head as I stood there with my hands folded in front of me, "No, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

I felt really uneasy.

_Listen to God_

God? This was God? Ah, if I remember correctly, the head of the Sohma family. The one who all the zodiac members surrounded. Of course. Then this pain in my chest must be…

I heard Akito scoff, "You're existence is messing with my head. It's messing with our bond. I haven't been feeling well lately because I could feel a disturbance in my presence. Something that was making it uncomfortable to keep our family together. You are that disturbance."

_Only one can live_

Then it hit me. I used to be the ox in the zodiac. You could see it but for some reason, there was a piece of that spirit that still existed and I don't know why.

Akito stood up, "Because of you we can't live happily ever after. We're supposed to live together, die together, and we'll stay together forever, but because of you we can't. Who are you?"

My eyes widened as Akito walked towards me. I backed up a little. Akito smirked, "I see. You were the ox." Akito stared at me with such venom glazed across his eyes, "How incredibly pitiful," he chuckled to himself, "And such an ugly girl you are."

I didn't say anything. The closer Akito got, the more pain I felt. But I didn't know if I should show it. But any moment I could end up hurling if I didn't get out of that room right now. I didn't like it. I didn't like the feeling.

"Am I to believe we share blood? It must be some sort of joke." Akito was standing directly in front of me, as he had backed me up against a wall completely. I couldn't speak, "Don't you talk?" Akito spat at me. I began to tremble. If this was "God," then he must be the son of Akira, "You have his blood then, which is why I'm feeling strange."

Akito raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're the child of the head of the last family. Your father was my leader."

Akito's eyes widened, "Are you saying you've come back to defeat me and take your place in his?"

I furrowed my brows. Where did he get that from? "No, I-"

"Shut up!" AKito slapped me, " You will never break us. Never break this bond we have! YOU'VE GOT TO DIE!" Akito slapped me again and grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall, "YOU COURRUPT OUR PEACE. WE'RE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU!" I whimpered as the pain in my chest came back again. I cried out at Akito dug his rather long nails into my skin. It began to bleed.

I cried out again but it wasn't because of Akito's actions, but the pain came back. Once again it felt like my skin was being pulled from my body.

"SHUT UP!" Akito yelled. But I couldn't. I just ended up screaming louder and fell to the floor. I hated this feeling. This feeling ripped holes through my chest. Why?

_You don't belong here. Only one can live._

I kept screaming and Akito yelled at me to shut up, "I can't!" I yelled, "It hurts!"

"I'm not doing anything to you!" Akito yelled back at me.

I coughed and clutched my chest. I need to get away from this family. I started crying. My existence won't do them any good or myself. I have to give up, so Haru can live. This is why I'm having the pain. Hatori ran in and looked at Akito.

Akito furrowed his brows, "What? Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything! She just started screaming in pain and fell to the floor. I didn't do anything!"

Hatori shook his head. I forced myself off the floor and ran out of the room. Hatori called after me, "Roriku." I kept running and ended up outside. The place was a bloody maze but I found the exit and all I could do was stand there. All these thoughts clouded up in my head and I cried.

"Roriku…?"

I knew that voice. I knew that voice. I turned to see Haru. "Haru…I-"

He saw the my arms with scratches on them, "What happened?" His voice became harsh and when I didn't answer he knew but I grabbed his arm and held him back, "No Haru, it's not his fault."

Haru looked at me, "This isn't his," he said 'his' with emphasis and growled, "his fault?" I shook my head, "No Haru. I just need to go. I need to get away from here and from you."

Haru's eyes widened. All anger gone and leaving confusion, he asked, "Why?"

I shook my head again and tears threatened to fall once again, "No, I should-"

And there was the tears. Haru took me into his arms, "Roriku," he breathed after a moment, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I pulled away from him sobbing. I calmed down a bit after a few minutes and wiped some tears, "I think me being here is going to cause some problems for you and my existence is going to upset the balance of your zodiac family."

"What are you talking about?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes wondering if I could tell him, but I couldn't, "I'm sorry, I can't Haru. I just, I'm sorry." I ran off in the direction of my house. I couldn't tell him when I myself couldn't piece everything together.

"Why do you keep running away from me, Roriku?"

**A/N: Oh and to thewhitetiger, I will write an extended chapter however the way the plot is going, Roriku and Rin won't be friends as a matter of fact, Rin might not come up again in the rest of the story. And if I tell you why or any of the readers for that matter, I'll be spoiling the story for everyone. ^_^ However I'll right an extended chapter. Other than that, THE REVIEW BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE, Press it...please ^_^ **

**Thank You**


	8. Chapter 8

~ I Used To Be You~

**A/N: So yeah, it's been a while. Sorry about that, I was having an issue in which I was trying to figure out whether I should have the sisters make up or not. And then I went on vacation and couldn't do anything. :( And now that I'm back, I start school on monday. Even sadder sad face. So expect the story to finish up soon. Oh, and I should warn you that the story, won't be as humorous from here on out. As the story starts to end, everything will be more serious than before. Which also means that it'll be harder for me to write and keep up such a happy tone. But these last 3 chapters ARE HIGHLY IMPORTANT so don't expect them to be that funny. REVIEW AND I SHALL REWARD YOU WITH THE THE EXTENDED CHAPTER. ^_^**

**Special thanks to my reviewers of course- Cookies and Ice Cream!**

**~Lolipoalien**

**~Buy123**

**~Guest**

**~SweetLiars**

**~KagomeUchiha 101**

**~thewhitetiger**

**~Snowy12345679**

Chapter 8

Weeks past and the pain continuously kept coming. I didn't know what to do or who to go to. And that damn voice in my head, I ought to… no Roriku, calm down. Whoever was talking to me, was trying to kill me.

I stopped going to school and a lot of people called to see if I was alright, so I told them I wasn't feeling well. Yuki and Tohru came by once. Kyo and Yuri came by every day since Yuri was really worried about me. She brought a lot of soup over. Couldn't complain about that, she brought me food and I didn't have to pay her. I was broke anyways.

A few weeks more had passed and I had stopped Yuri from coming, telling her that I need some time to myself for a while. She reluctantly nodded and understood before leaving saying that she would call every once in a while to see how I was doing. I also didn't want to be a cock-blocker for her and Kyo.

I was currently sitting on my couch. My sister wasn't home yet. Out doing God knows what. I sighed and popped a gummy bear into my mouth then I started playing with them.

"Hello little gummy bear! I'm going to eat you, OMNOM NOM NOM," I put it in my mouth. All of sudden in between me setting up my gummy bears for war, my sister walked in the door. I looked up at her and shook my head. Another man on her arm. She gave me a look and I shrugged and just went back to my gummy bear war. All this time, I haven't been feeling well, she was out. Not that it really mattered, since after our parents left, it had been that way. She was always out when I was home. She was home when I was out.

"So I'll see you later, Taro?"

I looked up. Trust my ears and they deceive me. Was she sending him home?

Taro had a look of confusion on his face. Obviously that wasn't the original plan. However he just nodded and kissed her lips and left, "Bye."

She smiled after him and closed the door. She turned back to me throwing her keys on the table. "Pew pew," I said making the red gummy bear talk. He was currently shooting the all the blue gummy bears. And all the ones he shot, I ate.

My sister walked over to where I was, picked up a green gummy bear and ate it. I looked up at her, "What in the world are you doing?"

She smirked but said nothing.

I pouted, "You just ate my health base, fat ass." I muttered under my breath.

She must have heard me as she scowled at me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't look at her as I replaced the one she ate with another green gummy bear.

"I am not fat!"

I shrugged and continued playing with my gummy bears.

It was silent however my sister hadn't stopped staring at me nor had she moved from her standing position. After a moment I got annoyed, "Need something?"

She didn't answer. I sighed, "Look if you have something to say then say it. Or else stop staring at me. I don't like it." I took one of the red gummy bears to my health base. 'Oh it looks like you're gonna die, little gummy bear.' I thought and popped that one into my mouth.

After a moment my sister spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

I looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. Wait. She cared? I exhaled a deep breath and still playing with my gummy bears, I answered, "I'm fine."

My sister sighed and groaned, "Don't give me that," She plopped down next to me on the couch. "You've been up nearly every night for the last five weeks. Puking in the bathroom, groaning in agony. I didn't know what was wrong. I never asked but I was still worried."

I put down one of the blue gummy bears, "You were worried about me?"

She nodded, "I know you don't believe me, but yes."

I stared at her with a blank look, "Whatever you've been smoking, I want some. It might help take the pain away, too."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Look, I'm not mom, so I don't know how to handle your situation. You're not prego, right?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Unlike you, I actually still have my-"

"Good." She cut me off, "But hear me out, Rori. I don't know why I was upset all this time. I mean having to take care of you when my parents were out during the times when I could have been hanging with friends, it was disappointing. But I did it. After you got old enough, I just thought maybe to ignore you. But that might've not been the best thing."

"Gee, you think?" I rolled my eyes and put one of the blue gummy bears up against the red ones and made them fight to the death. Red won, though. To which I gladly popped it in my mouth.

"Rori," Alana spoke, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. And I don't think there's any way to make it up to you. But I'll try. I could spend more time with you-"

I cut her off with my hand, "Okay, stop. Look I don't know if you mean it or not, but I'm guessing you might. A lot has been going on, Lani-nee. I don't need you to make up for it or anything. I forgive you, okay. Just, why the sudden change of heart?"

It was quiet for a moment and my sister leaned over the sofa and put her face in her hands, "Seeing and hearing you in so much pain every night, while I went out and made false love, I guess. That's pretty ignorant. And you're family. How could I do something like that?"

I stared at her and smacked her on the back of her head.

She jumped up, "OW! What was that for?!"

"You wanted to make up for it didn't you? Well there's your share."

She rubbed the back of her hair, "That hurt."

I nodded, "Yup. Well, I'm going to go get some sleep."

My sister watched me take the gummy bears, "Roriku."

I smiled at her and went up the stairs, "One apology was enough. Don't tell me you're willing to bow and kiss my feet and wipe ass to make up for it. Although, I wouldn't object. But still. We're good."

With that I walked to my room and closed my door. I put my gummy bears down and jumped on my bed.

The only person I haven't seen is Haru. But maybe that was for the better. I closed my eyes to the image of Haru and sighed. His face was the last thing I saw before dozing off in to a deep sleep.

_I woke up in a room much like the one I was in at the Sohma Main House. A woman with long silver/white hair was standing over me. "Hello, little one." She spoke with a faux smile. Much like the air around her that might have implied she was nice but knew otherwise. This woman, I had seen her many times before. She was the reason I was having so much pain. _

_Speaking of pain, there it was again. Pulling at my chest, I groaned out. "Ugh, why are you- doing this?" The woman smiled, "I told you, Natsuri, only one can live. Did you think you could get away so easily? Did you think that I'd actually let you roam free like this? That you could really have another chance?" She dug a long finger nail into my chest drawing blood right over my heart. I cried out. "You really are so very stubborn, Natsuri." Her finger nail clawed down my chest and the blood ran down my stomach. "I specifically told you not to get involved, Natsuri."_

_I groaned in agony, "What are you- AHHH!" I screamed. The pain pulled at my chest and my skin, "What are you talking about?" I spluttered out as best I could. Her cold gray-blue eyes burned holes in my skin, "Don't you know who you were, Roriku?"_

_My eyebrows furrowed, "Who I was?"_

_The woman removed her nail and the pain died down. She gave a brighter smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Let's go back then, Natsuri."_

_All of sudden the room around me blurred and then I was warped into a different area._

_The woman was standing beside me, holding my hand, "Surely, Natsuri, you remember being in so much pain and agony. You were teased and stressed about living so much, you could die." She said die with a sort of devious twist in her voice as if it were a joke. _

_The scenes in front of me flashed through what seemed to be me being picked on and teased about all kinds of things. Another flashed through fights that I'd started, and a two death that I seemed to have caused. It showed a man with no face who claimed to be my father talking about how he would disown me as his child. But a woman who seemed to be my mother defended me. Another scene flashed and it was I with Akira. Then another scene and this one was quite strange. A woman with long silver hair and gray eyes was surrounded with some animals, which seemed to be the 12 animals of the zodiac. She smiled at me and motioned for me to go to her._

_I looked at the woman next to me. She smiled that faux warming smile of hers, "Go." She spoke softly._

_I walked towards the woman and as I did the animals around her disappeared in to smoke. The woman was wearing a gray robe adorned with pink and red cherry blossoms and she was quite beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She smiled a genuine smile and pulled my small thin body to hers. Strangely it was quite inviting and very warm. Enveloped in cool warmth, one that I didn't wish to escape from. When she spoke it was like a peaceful river, or a whispering forest. It was intriguing and made me want to listen. This woman and I had some connection and I could feel it but I didn't know what it was. _

_"Hello, Roriku."_

_I didn't speak and looked up at her. She smiled down at me, "You've been experiencing quite a bit haven't you?"_

_I stared at her but didn't speak. "You're probably wondering what's going on, hmm?"_

_I nodded slowly. She chuckled lightly with a sound that was most motherly as if she was telling me a story at bedtime. _

_"Well, first of all, your name is Natsuri Sohma, well not quite. You probably know that you used to be possessed with the spirit of the Ox in the previous Chinese Zodiac. Let's just say, Natsuri, who is a part of you, used to be possessed with the spirit of the Ox. For years she had experienced a lot of tragic events, ones that kept her from even going outside. And of course when you have such a strange ability as this to transform into the animal of the spirit that possesses you, life is most difficult for you to try to be human. Well for her, it wasn't as bad as the cat, but it was bad enough to make her want to kill herself. So I went to her one night, in her dreams, and asked if she would like to be given a chance to start over. It pained me to see her in such a state. Of course she replied that should do anything to just be free of bonds, or at least the ones that were causing her grief."_

"_So," the woman continued, "I gave her a chance to have a life, free of the bond. But that didn't work out so well. You see, when Natsuri died, her spirit tried to live off of you, as you are her granddaughter, but when Natsuri died, her animal spirit was planted in that of your friend, Hatsuharu. Natsuri is trying to live her life through but while she did that, the animalistic bond is still inside of her. So long as she tries to live through you. At first that was okay, but now it's been far too long for her spirit to dwell in you like that. And this cannot be. Natsuri's spirit cannot live with Hatsuharu's. You see with halves of the animal spirit living together, they tend to fight for dominance. Which hasn't happened yet, but it will. But there is a possibility Natsuri could win dominance over Hatsuharu because her spirit is much older than his. And should that happen, Hatsuharu would be erased. And your spirit would be destroyed in the process of the fight for dominance. And with the other half of the Ox inside of you Hatsuharu could never be complete. And there would be quite a disturbance in the bond of the Sohma family."_

_I gasped. So that's what this was. My grandmother wanted a free life, and she wished to live it through me, however that freedom was limited as it seemed, she didn't quite pass on. And the fact that she didn't, meant that part of the Ox's spirit was still here. And Haru, he would die if this spirit wasn't whole again. He'd be erased and I'd be destroyed. _

_The woman looked down at me with a small smile, "It seems you understand."_

_It was silent for a while until another thought came up._

"_But what about my life? I mean was I the one who did all those things, or was she doing it for me?"_

"_Of course not dear. You are in control of your own body. Your grandmother was how you would say, enjoying the ride. Had it been your grandmother in control, it wouldn't be you sitting here next to me right now. It'd be Natsuri and I'd have long pulled your soul out of her."_

_I nodded but did not speak. She sighed and pulled me closer to her and began to rock me, "It seems that it's fated for the Sohma family to be put in such a condition. This curse has been brought down through generations and generations of the Sohma family, but such a bond cannot last forever. I will get lonely and wish for my animals to come home."_

_I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"_

_She looked down at me and smiled. After a moment she spoke again, her voice like that of a choir of angels, "You've been put through a lot, but you must understand, it is Natsuri we want. It is Natsuri that has to go, my child. That is what all that pain was, all of it is. It's Natsuri, screaming to get out. And it's us trying to pull her out."_

"_So then, who is that woman?" I asked, glancing at the silver/white haired woman who was still standing there with her cold gray blue eyes and that faux smile on her face. _

_The woman laughed and this time it was like bells, "You ought to know you great grandmother."_

_I gasped a bit. That woman? Was my great grandmother? _

_The woman noticed my expression and chuckled, "Yes, dear. She's your grandmother's mother. However, I hope that you hold no true ill feelings towards her. The pain she has caused you must be unforgiveable, but it was not meant for you. It was meant for your grandmother. You see, your great grandmother was one who rejected her daughter with all of her spirit, mind and body. Natsuri was a disgrace to your great grandmother, and so this was the usual. Even though she rejected Natsuri, she took care of Natsuri, in a way. She had to keep up her own image of course, so when others were looking, no one would expect just how much of a witch your great grandmother truly was."_

'_Oh I see. That's why she smiles like that then.' I thought taking another quick glance at my great grandmother. _

"_But then why is she here? Why is SHE torturing me?_

_The woman blinked and looked up over to what seemed to be surrounding us, a forest. Flowers blossoming everywhere, butterflies and a waterfall in the distance. All of a sudden we were sitting on a rock in green grass. The image of beauty was almost surreal, as if it was right out of a dream. Who was this woman?_

_The woman sighed and a visible cloud came from her breath, it floated up into what was the sky above us. "Well Roriku, Natsuri's father wouldn't have such nonsense. He left your great grandmother. And naturally all her anger on that situation went towards Natsuri. So no one else would have come to get Natsuri. But you see as Natsuri does and vice versa, and you know most of what she knows, but only because of the spirit that remains in you. But that spirit cannot stay there forever as it is dangerous for the dead to linger with the living and vice versa. This is why it must be removed."_

_It was silent again and that is when I asked, "Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled and chuckled. She reached her arm up, her graceful, lithe extending to the sky. Out of nowhere a white dove, perched itself upon her index finger. She smiled and brought it towards me. I stared at it as it cocked its head in different directions and then it looked back up at the woman who raised her hand for it to go. It raised its wings, cooed, and then flew away to meet up with other doves who were perched in a tree not far from it. _

_The woman smiled, "You will know who I am sooner or later, for it is not the last time we'll meet. Everything will come to an end eventually. But when that time comes, you need not to worry. For now," She removed her other arm from my side and pushed me in the direction of my great grandmother, "Go back." And like that the woman disappeared. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was my great grandmother's. She smiled down at me and then her image became blurry before everything around me became blurry. _

_What a strange dream, I thought. _

I opened my eyes to see my sister leaning over me, "Hey kiddo."

I looked over to her somewhat groggily but didn't say anything.

"There's someone here to see you."

I furrowed my brows and sat up, rubbing my eyes, "Who?"

"I don't know. Said he was a friend of yours. But he's really cute. You should go see him. He's downstairs waiting for you."

My eyes widened and hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Just the person I thought who would be there was there with that black and white color combination of hair I loved so much. Haru was sitting on the couch with some flowers in his hands that were sitting in his lap. He was looking down in some thought.

When I reached the bottom step, I smiled.

"Haru," I breathed. He looked up. "Roriku," He stood. He walked over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. Is that his muscles I feel? Wait, snap out of it, Roriku, I told myself. I had to tell him the truth. I pulled away slowly from the hug and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me, that smile I loved so much.

"I brought you these," He held up the flowers. They were pink, purple, and white petunias. Quite lovely too, I smiled at him, "Yeah, thanks."

After a moment of silence past between us, I place the flowers on the living room table, "Haru, there's something I gotta tell you."

He nodded and chuckled a bit, "It's about time."

I looked down wondering about how I would tell him. "Um, sit." I said.

He hesitated for a second, "Okay."

I was going to sit next to him but I decided against it. I sighed, hesitating before I began. Then I just shook it off. I'll get straight to the point and then I'll get out of his life. I didn't belong here.

"Haru, you know the thing about the Chinese zodiac. The curse?"

He nodded slowly but did not speak.

"Well, I'm...I used to be….I used to be you. The cow. I used to be the cow in the Chinese zodiac."

His eyes widened a bit but he said nothing.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, well, you see, my grandmother used to be the Ox in the previous generation before you. And well she had a terrible life and was given a chance to start over. And when she did, she apparently lived her life through me. But part of her, um, zodiac soul, still exist within me. And the closer I am to you, the more pain I will have and the more pain I'll cause you. You see, as long as her soul still exists, you can never be whole, which is why I decided to just stay away from you."

Haru still said nothing.

"And before you question whether all the times we've been together was I or my grandmother, it was me. My grandmother was merely trying to see life through my eyes, you know, taking a ride."

Haru nodded and looked at me. A hand to his lips, "Well that's a relief. But, I don't think I quite like your decision, Roriku."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

Haru stood and walked close to me, "Just because all that doesn't mean we have to stay away from each other. If all this-"

I shook my head. It was for him. I would do it for him. He can't exist if I do, "No, Haru. No. If we stay like this, I'll have a lot of pain. I don't know what will happen, but if we want this to work, I cannot see you anymore, okay?"

Haru was quiet for the longest time and after a while he finally nodded, "I guess. But I don't know if I can do that for long, Roriku. Your grandmother has to come out some time."

"But if she does, Haru, I can be destroyed in the process because your half of the spirit and her half will fight for dominance. It's just best we stay away from each other. I'm sorry that's how it has to be."

After a moment Haru chuckled, "And here I thought your hair was like that because you were trying to copy me."

I furrowed my brows in anger and pouted putting my hands on my hair, "I am not trying to copy you. This is natural."

"Yes, well I know that now."

My hands slid from my head in a clenched form, "Haru," I groaned as he smirked, "I'm just kidding, Roriku."

Haru was silent again, my hands relaxed. Haru nodded, "Okay. Okay," he put his hands in his pockets and headed towards the door, "I guess this is goodbye, Roriku."

I rubbed my arm as that realization came to me. My eyes cast downward not wishing to see him walk out the door.

I nodded slowly as tears began to form in my eyes, "So it would seem," I said softly.

Haru nodded once again before closing the door. When he did, I shuddered. I couldn't be near Haru again. I'd never see him again. No more laughing or joking around with him. No more playing or stupid arguments and silly fights. No more hanging out in the middle of that forest. No more Haru. The tears fell. I wonder which pain was worse.

_Natsuri_

There was that voice again. This time the pain came and without fail and I fell on the couch clutching my chest.

_I will erase you from existence._

_You do not belong here. _

My vision blurred before I passed out on the couch.

_Erase you from existence…_

**_A/N: _IF this chapter didn't seem as fun as the other ones, then you can clearly see where my trouble was. However, it's the only writers block I'll have. I just need something to lead me into the next two chapters that end the story and the Extended one which I am dying to write, so please make haste and review and I shall reward you with the extended chapter that i just wish I could write right now. But I can't or I'll spoil the story. Enjoy, the next two chapters are worth reading. But the story gets harder to right as I keep the now serious tone until the end. **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. I love you, more than Santa...wait. Wrong Season. Well tooodaloo **

**~IGABPHA~**


	9. Chapter 9

~ I Used To Be You~

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'll probably post chapter 10 sometime tomorrow. But the extended chapter comes a few days later. I'm going to have fun writing it. Anyways Please Read And Review. Thank You.**

**Cookies and Ice Cream to all my reviewers-**

**~Lolipopalien**

**~Buyo123**

**~GirlwhoIdon't know/Guest (A/N: lol ^_^)**

**~SweetLiars**

**~KagomeUchiha101**

**~Snowy12345679**

**~thewhitetiger**

**-Thanks for the reviews. Please keep 'em coming and I shall reward you with the last chapter of the story and the Extended Chapter. ^_^**

Chapter 9

"Who are you?!" I heard a voice say.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I had still been lying on the couch. When my vision finally became clear, I saw my sister standing over me with her hands on her hips and quite an expression on her face.

I groaned and sat up on the couch rubbing my head.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Alana yelled, "Who are you?! And what are you doing on my couch?!"

I rubbed my eyes, "I must have passed out last night on the couch."

"I can see that. How did you get into my house?!"

I looked up at Alana with a confused expression, "What are you talking about Alana? I live here."

Alana furrowed her brows, "What do you mean you live here?! And how do you know my name?!" Her voice still loud as ever.

My eyes narrowed at her, "Is this some sort of joke?"

Alana stood tall with her eyebrows still furrowed, upset and confused all at once, "What are you talking about?"

I moved to sit up on the couch properly with my feet on the floor, "That's what I want to know from you, Alana. What do you mean who am I?" This girl right here. I shouldn't have believed she meant she was sorry. Waking up to her teasing me. What the hell's she talking about? Her house and who am I. I ought to slap her.

"Em Hello?! Do you not speak Japanese? I mean who are you and what are you doing in my house? If you don't get out, I'll call the cops."

I threw my hands in the air, "What the hell, Alana? I live here. I've been living here. Our parents went away on a Business trip to America for three years."

Alana scrunched her face up in confusion, "What do you mean our parents? I don't know you."

I gaped at her, "Oh so that's how it is, Alana? Why don't you just quite messing around. This isn't funny.'

Alana folded her arms and popped her hip out a little to the side to show her frustration, "What joke? If anything here is a joke, it's got to be you? What? Am I on PUNK'D or something?"

I stood up, "What are you talking about? I'm your sister. I'm your little sister. You know, Roriku. I always get on your nerves and you hate because I ruin your life or something. You've always ignored me because you had to take care of me when we were little and last night you apologized and I forgave you."

"Tch," Alana shook her head, "What is this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. What are you saying? You're acting like you don't know who I am?"

Alana uncrossed her arms, "That's because I don't! I don't know you! Why are you in my house?"

I gasped a little and sat back down on the couch looking up at Alana in disbelief, "Wait, you really don't know me?"

Alana looked at me and shook her head slowly, "I don't. "

I looked down at my hands. What does she mean she doesn't know me, "But don't you remember? Last night, you apologized because you hadn't been the best sister and you were going to make it up to me. But I forgave you and then-"

"Uh listen, kid-"Alana interrupted me, "I don't know what you're about. I was with my boyfriend last night at a dinner party with his parents. I just got home early this morning."

A dinner party? That's not right, "Since when do you go to dinner parties?"

"When I'm occasionally invited to one."

"But you hate dinner parties. You told me you didn't like the thought of dressing up because you had to be on your best behavior for someone. You said you'd rather go to someone's house just as you are. You'd never go to a dinner party."

Alana shook her head, "I've never said that. And last night was my first dinner party. My boyfriend is an Entrepreneur and has been really busy lately and he hadn't been able to spend time with me so he invited me to his parent's house for dinner and then I spent the night at his place and I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's none of your business."

What? This wasn't like Alana. She wouldn't date someone like that. Not the Alana I knew.

"But you're my sister!"

Alana blew out a breath, "And there's that again. Listen kid, I'm an only child. I've never had a sister."

I shook my head, "No, you're my older sister. We've been living here since I was in grade-school. Mom and Dad left a year ago. Leaving you and me here together."

Alana pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, "You probably did pass out on my couch. Are you high or something? Were you drinking last night? Did you hit your head on something?"

I gaped at her in utter shock, "NO! No, I didn't! I'm telling you, you're my sister. Stop being so stupid!"

All of sudden, I heard some footsteps coming downstairs. A man in a plain white tee and long striped blue pants walked into the living room. He had neck-length wavy hair, shaggy due to a bedhead. Probably because he just woke up. He had deep blue eyes and was quite handsome, with features that would put a girl on her knees. And his voice was rather alluring too, "Hey, what's with all the racket?"

Alana looked back and saw him, "Hey, Ian. Some crazy kid. I found her lying on my couch when I came downstairs. Now she's trying to tell me she's my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister?"

Alana rolled her eyes, "I don't. Which is what I've been trying to tell this kid."

I stood abruptly, "But you are my sister?" Tears were forming in my eyes. What is this feeling?

Alana shook her head, "No-"

"Yes you are! I know this. I mean, I know I get on your nerves sometimes, but pretending like you don't know me and saying that you don't have a sister. I think you've taken the joke a bit too far."

Alana narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "What joke? Look, I don't know you are, kid. If I should, I'm really sorry, but I am an only child. It would have been nice to have a sister, but I don't have one. After my parents left, I take care of the house until they come back and I've been alone here ever since."

I shook my head as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

It was silent. This didn't make any sense. How could she not know me?

Ian spoke up, "I think she's serious."

Alana turned to him, "What?!"

Ian shrugged, "Maybe your parents didn't tell you and somehow she winded up here."

Alana began to bicker with him, "That's not likely."

I spoke up, "You really don't know who I am do you?"

Alana and Ian quit talking and she looked back at me. After a moment she replied, "Like I said, I don't. I'm sorry. Do you want me to call the police or take you-"

"No!" I cut her off, "I'm not crazy," I began to plead with Alana. "You must believe me. I really am your sister." Then my eyes widened at the realization of something. I walked over to the nightstand and picked up one of the albums under it, "See, in here there will be pictures of you and me-"I stopped as I turned the pages. All of them were pictures of Alana. I flipped through the book. Not one of them showed me in it. I even looked at a family picture. And the only people there were Mom and Dad smiling at the camera with their hands on a little girl in front who was flashing a toothy grin who I immediately recognized as a little Alana.

"What?" I said to myself. But this can't be. I know I'm in here somewhere.

_Erase you from existence…_

I gasped. I quickly through the book down on the ground and grabbed several other photo albums and flipped through the pages. All the pictures were of Alana or my mother and father. None of them had Roriku in it. I through the books down. 'No, No, No, No, No," I thought and whispered to myself. I ran over to one of the drawers ignoring Alana's protest of how I was throwing things down everywhere. I looked through the cards that were located in an envelope, all them belonged to Alana. I checked one of the cabinets where the birthday cards were kept, all of them were to Alana.

I went upstairs to my room and it wasn't my room, but an art studio. With pictures surrounding it all signed by Alana with an electric guitar in the corner of the room.

I went back downstairs and Alana was still standing there next to Ian and she stared at me, "What are you doing?"

I glanced at her, "…But I really am your sister, Alana."

With that I ran out the door. Erase me from existence? So then it would be like I never existed. People would forget about me. They wouldn't know me.

I gasped and ran to the school. Yuri. Haru.

I ran as fast as I could and there, I saw Yuri sitting on the bench reading her book.

I ran up to her, "Yuri," I said breathlessly.

She looked up from her book with an owl expression her face, "Yes?" She said slowly.

I stared in to her eyes, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

She shook her head, "Sorry. Should I?"

Tears welled in my eyes and I looked down at the ground not being able to look her in the face anymore and I nodded slowly.

Yuri closed her book and sat up from the bench, "Oh don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. If I did know you, who would you be?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I sniffed and whispered through my tears, "I'm your best friend."

Yuri stared at me blankly and then nodded slowly after a while, "I'm pretty sure if we got to know each other we could be best friends."

She of all people had to remember me the most. And here I was, and she didn't even know me.

I shook my head looked up to the sky, "No, Yuri. I've been your best friend since we were babies. I've known you for a long time."

Yuri shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry. I don't-"

"Please, Yuri. Not you too. I woke up this morning and my sister didn't know who I was. I wasn't in any of the family photo albums. I couldn't find any birthday cards addressed to me. I find any IDs. So I came here to you, because if anybody here would recognize me, it'd be you."

Yuri shook her head again, "That sounds really bad. I really wish I could help you, but I'm sorry I can't. I really don't know who you are."

I shook my head as more tears began to fall and stared at her dead in the eyes, "But I really am your best friend."

Yuri shook her head.

I sighed, "My name's Roriku. You're favorite color is purple. You're favorite books are anything to do with romance novels. You're favorite subject is science. You always have good grades. You occasionally wear glasses, but a guy had one day said that you looked good without them, so you forced your mom to get you contacts. You're favorite song is Roslyn by St. Vincent. When you were seven, you learned how to play the Cello. Your cello was made in Italy and given to you by your Aunt."

"I don't-"Yuri began.

"You have an Uncle living in Germany. Your mom's name is Gloria and your dad is an engineer. You play piano. You sing in the shower. You watch anime and read manga. You're favorite manga is Heart no Kuni no Alice and you have a huge crush on Ace. You secretly write in a journal sometimes about all your fantasies of Boris and wish that you could go to a world like that one day. You're favorite animal is a panda because it reminds of you of L in Death Note, who is your favorite character of all time. Which as a result of reading, you developed a strong liking for Chocolate. You won a chess tournament when you were eight. Your favorite food is honey-covered waffles. You love to take walks at sunset on a Sunday afternoon and you love it when it rains because it brings out the artist in you and you adore reading poetry. Your mom's middle name is Athena, because your grandmother was really big into Greek Mythology. You want to get married in Ireland and have your honeymoon in New Zealand because that's your favorite country. You hope that you and your lover would buy a boat some day and spend the rest of your lives traveling the world, and you had a crush on Kyo Sohma, who is now your boyfriend."

Yuri gaped in awe at me, "I don't understand. How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm your best friend, Yuri. You must believe me."

Yuri looked down and seemed to ponder things for a while, "Well, all of that is true except, Kyo Sohma isn't my boyfriend."

I looked down at her in confusion, "What?"

Yuri looked up with me with that cute smile of hers and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I mean it would be nice but I don't think that would happen." She blushed at the thought.

I furrowed my brows. I was about to ask why not when I remembered that the only reason Kyo actually asked Yuri out was because I was the one who introduced Yuri to Kyo and I was also the one who forced him to make a move. Yuri and Kyo met because of me. But if she doesn't remember who I am and if it's as though I never existed, then that never happened. And if that never happened, then it would explain why my pictures weren't in those albums.

Yuri broke my train of thought, "Well, I don't know about you really being my best friend and all but if you know all that then why don't I remember telling you this?"

"Because there's-" I stopped. I never told Yuri about any of this. She doesn't know about my past. She would-

Right then I saw a flash of black and white. I gasped, Haru. I immediately ran after him.

"Well, Bye!" I heard Yuri call in the distance.

Haru. Oh God. If Haru doesn't know.

When I finally caught up with him, I reached out a hand and touched his shoulder, "Haru?'

He turned around, raising his eyebrows, "Hnhn?"

I looked at him but said nothing.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, "Do I know you?"

That was the question. It wouldn't break my heart nearly as much had it come from someone else, but this was Hatsuharu. Words that I prayed wouldn't fall from his lips, fell.

I shook as the tears began again, "I'm one of your best friends."

"Huh?" Haru spoke, "But I've never-"

"My name is Roriku Fujioka. We met in grade-school. Some kids were picking on you about your hair, but I stepped in an beat them up for you and we had been friends ever since. Surely you remember, Haru."

Haru shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Anger flared up inside me and tears began to fall. My hair covered my eyes, "You told me about your curse. You told me that you were the ox from the Chinese Zodiac. When you're hugged by the opposite sex, you change into an Ox. You told me this. And because you did I never hugged you. But one you were angry and we began to argue and I attacked you but you didn't change. You said you never experienced it before. But I was someone you could hug and not change. And you like that. Someone who was different."

Haru gasped a little, "What?"

I nodded, "It's true, Haru. I know because we are closer than you know-"

"What are you talking about?" Haru asked, "I don't know how you know that about me, and the only girls I've hugged that don't make me transform are the ones who are also a part of the curse. And I don't know how you know about the curse but I sure as hell didn't tell anyone, especially anyone I don't know. And I don't know anyone named Roriku Fujioka. I'm sorry."

I shook in anger and sadness. Why?! Why?! Why?!

"No, you do. You just don't remember me right now. You don't know me but I told you yesterday about why we needed to stay away from each other. I told you yesterday. You came by my house because you were worried about me and I finally told you that the reason we needed to keep clear of each other was because inside me is the other half of your Chinese Zodiac spirit. My grandmother used to be the Ox in the previous Sohma family but she was given an opportunity to be free and began to live her life by me. But her soul is still attached to that spirit and her spirit lies within in me. If we stay close to each other, my grandmother's spirit will began to fight for dominance over yours. But because I have the other half of your Curse, you will never be whole."

Haru shook his head, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't make any sense, Haru!" I clenched my fist, "But my grandmother's soul has to be removed and because of it, it seems you are forgetting me."

Haru was silent for awhile and then spoke, "I'm sorry. I just. Do you know how hard that is to believe? That some random stranger would come up to me and say whatever the hell you just said-"

"I know, Haru! But it's true! It's true! How can you just forget me like that? There's an opening in forest not too far from here and in that opening is a lake surrounded by the trees of the forest. You would go there almost every afternoon when you needed time to think or relax or just needed to get away and when you went there, there I would be, waiting for you."

"Are you a stalker or something?"

I found myself gaping at him in shock, "No, I'm not a stalker! Haru, I really am one of your best friends. We've been together since grade school. You have a girlfriend named Rin. You like, no you love her a lot. You love her so much and when we were together, you talked about her a lot. But I kept getting upset about her hurting you and got in a fight with her but you were there and you saw it and took me to the Main House because I passed out from pain. And you waited for me to wake up and then you came in and told me that you heard me confess love for you which I denied because it was embarrass for you to have heard it especially in that situation."

Haru shook his head, "But I don't know you. I've never seen you in my life. And how could you get in a fight with, Rin. She's my girl- well she was my girlfriend but that doesn't matter. And thanks a lot for bringing her back up. Just get away from me." Haru abruptly turned away from me.

I cried out grabbed his arm, "But Haru-"

He shook me off, "NO. I said get away. Are you mental? If you really said you loved me like you say you did, then you'd listen to me when I say stay away. Now fuck off." And with that, Haru stormed away.

I could tell his was pissed. How fucking perfect.

I shook my head and the tears came. And there was the pain again, pulling at my chest.

I dropped to my knees and screamed out and it began to rain. Great. Fucking great. The thunder rolled and the rain began to pour. And I sat there in the rain for God knows how long, with an unbearable pain in my chest that was pulling at my skin crying my eyes out. And to rub more salt in the wound, my heart ached. "Haru," I whispered.

Why?

_The pain only last a little while_

_And Soon you'll disappear _

_Because you don't belong here_

**A/N: Yeah, so that's that and um Ill post the next one soon. Since it is currently 3am and I really should be in bed because I have to get up in 5 hours, Im going to go to bed now. Oh and since it is offically Sunday, I can now say that tomorrow I start school. Yay...not really but Im kind of excited because Ive been so bored this summer. Nothing really fun happened. But because of that fact, that would mean I have to finish the story before school starts so I have to post the last chapter tomorrow. ^_^ Aren't you readers lucky. **

**Well Good Night, or Good Morning or whatever... ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU  
**

**~IGABPHA~**


	10. Chapter 10

~ I Used To Be You~

**A/N: Hey there! So this is the last chapter of the story I Used To Be You. But luckily for you I'm writing an extended chapter. This chapter was kind of difficult to write. But I got through and I'm posting it today because I needed to go to bed last night since school was today, but I finally got a chance to finish and so here it is. Thanks for your reviews and I've really enjoyed writing this story. Look forward to future stories if your a death note fan or vampire knight or even Bleach and some heart no kuni no Alice. Maybe even another Fruits Basket story. I'm really proud of this story because it's the first story I've started and have written from beginning to end and haven't given up on it. But I really wouldn't have done it had it not been for the reviewers and the readers.**

**Thanks Again. Cookies and Ice Cream to everyone.**

**~Lolipopalien**

**~Buyo123**

**~Guest**

**~LillyCod (Guest)**

**~All other Guest (^_^)**

**~Sweet Liars**

**~Kagome Uchiha101**

**~Snowy12345679**

**~thewhitetigher**

Chapter 10

_Only one can live _

_**What was this feeling of fading? Like I'm disappearing. Erase me from existence so that Haru can live? Such a sacrifice that I'm willing to give.**_

Three weeks had passed since I last talk to anyone. It seemed that everyone I knew had forgotten me. Everyone I talked to didn't know who I was. So that's what that voice in my head meant. I would disappear and it would be as though I was never here at all.

I frowned. But I was here! I've always been here. I feel that somewhere deep down, their memories of me are still there.

But…

'_You're grandmother abides inside of you. Her spirit is inside of you joining with your spirit. You are one body.' _I remembered from the dream I had last night.

The dreams hadn't stopped nor had the pain. But every moment of it felt like I was literally disappearing. My rather light tan skin color was becoming paler each day and I'm starting to turn gray.

Since I couldn't go home, I've been living in an abandoned warehouse for the past few weeks. Luckily it was an old furniture warehouse and there was still a couch and some left over worn out pieces of furniture. I had been there in spite of the holes that were there. It had been raining for several days now and I was usually lulled to sleep by the pitter patter of rain on the warehouse's tin roof and the occasional drops of rain that would hit the concrete floors.

Each day that had passed, I got sicker and sicker. My hair is starting to fall out too. I lifted a hand to my hair to pull out some of the loose strands and scrunch my face up as a clump of it comes out.

This must be what it's like to feel dead.

I sighed and thought about how Haru. I'd wonder if he missed me had he not forgotten me, but what use are those feelings. If this is meant to be then it will just happen. I have to deal with this for the Sohma family, for Haru, for my grandmother, and for myself.

But my heart says otherwise.

No matter how I look at it, I feel as though death is falling over me. But I don't know what to do anymore. There isn't anyone I can turn to. And that voice never stops reminding me that 'Only one can live,' and 'I will erase you from existence because you do not belong here.'

_**But what is this feeling of fading? Like I'm disappearing for good. For real. Forever**_…

But it's something I can't shake away.

But one more try wouldn't hurt.

Just one more time.

If I could see him just one more time…

I sighed. The rain had finally stopped and it was around the afternoon time. Probably when he and Yuri would get out of school. The sun was peeking through the clouds occasionally showing its face here and there.

I hopped off the couch and began to make my way to the school. My hands were dug in the pockets of my jeans and my hair was covering my eyes. I took in slow deep breaths and exhaled watching the school from behind my hair strands. The sun was peering through a pink and orange sky.

I stood there waiting for what seemed like forever. All of sudden I saw a light brown haired girl sitting on the bench reading her book as usual. I walked up to her.

"Yuri?"

She looked up from her book and smiled, "Hi! You're that girl from a few weeks ago right?"

I nodded but didn't say anything.

She pursed her lips, "Are you okay?" Clear concern in her voice.

I gritted my teeth a little as I fought the urge to nearly yell. Of course I wasn't Okay. Do you know what it's like to have your best friend not recognize you? To have your sister tell you she doesn't know you and never has? And to have someone you love for get you?

I inhaled deeply before asking, "You still don't know who I am, do you?"

Yuri sighed and shook her head looking down at the book in her hands.

"Sorry," she said after a moment, "I mean after telling me all those things you knew about me, it's kind of hard to deny it if you say you're my best friend. Those are things I would tell a best friend. But-"

I shook my head. It's completely hopeless isn't it.

She looked up after a moment, "If it makes you feel any better, I feel like I should know you."

My eyes widened a bit but my expression was hidden behind my hair. Maybe it's not completely hopeless, "Really?" I breathed.

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, I mean you said all those things and they were true. You told me you were my best friend, so you must be but I just don't remember saying any of those things to you. I don't remember meeting you in my life ever. It doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry, I feel like I should know you but sadly I don't. I'm sorry."

I stared at her in silence. What little hope I had dropped just like that. After a while, I nodded slowly.

"Okay," I whispered and walked away.

Yuri had the expression of concern on her face and looked sort of worried about me but she sat there on the bench and watched me go.

But then I turned back to her, "Do you know where I can find Hatsuharu Sohma?"

"Um, sorry. He already left."

I nodded, "Thanks anyways." With that I walked off to the forest. He was most likely there, in that place. The one only he and I would know of.

A gust of wind blew as I walked to the opening in the forest and sure enough Haru was there sitting on the ground watching the sunlight reflect of the lake.

He must have heard my footsteps as he turned to see me coming up towards him.

He furrowed his brows, "What are you doing here? And how did you find this place? Did you follow me here?" He stood up.

I didn't say anything but just walked forward.

Haru stared at me with a kind of, well not hateful, but more disliking expression.

After a moment I spoke. My voice came quiet though, "You still don't remember me?" I looked up at him with saddened eyes and tears welling in them.

Haru frowned, "I told you already-"

"But Haru, how could you forget?" My voice raised into a shout.

Haru's eyes widened as he seemed taken aback by my raised voice.

Tears fell from my eyes, "How could you forget me," my voice lowered as the tears rolled down my cheeks, "me of all people, Haru?"

Haru didn't say anything.

"All the times we spent together," I was fumbling with my fingers taking closer steps toward him shaking from the heart ache.

"You would always come to me when you wanted to talk about anything. All our arguments ended in laughter. And this place," I sniffed, "We found this place together when we were younger, Haru. How could you forget? Why would you forget?"

Haru didn't say anything.

Tears streamed down my face. I thought about everything that happened from the beginning. All the pain, I experienced. All the times Haru was there when it happened. I thought about the sickness I've been enduring and everything with it. My skin was even paler now and my hair messy and tangled up.

But even so, I think the pain of him forgetting hurt more.

I put a hand up to my face to wipe my tears and finally looked Haru in the eyes pleading with him.

Haru's face flashed with a bit of surprise and confusion and then he cried out and put a hand over his eyes and wiped his face in aggravation.

"Look, I'm sorry," He said, "But I just don't. I don't know why. You just- you seem familiar…" Haru trailed off looking me in the eyes.

Once again a flame of hope ignited in my heart and I swear it flashed across my face.

Haru shook his head, "But I just- I don't know who you are."

And there it went and the tears came again. "Hey, don't cry," Haru spoke, "I'm sorry okay. I just don't know. I'm sorry. I must have caused you a lot of pain. For you to come here and tell me this and I don't remember any of it."

I sobbed and Haru ran a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry. I really am, but I don't know. I mean, if what you say is true, I don't know why I can't remember. But please don't cry."

I shook my head and pushed his hand away from me. I wiped my eyes and nose with the back of my hand. I looked away from him and to the lake that was behind me. The water was shimmering in the glistening sunlight. I looked down and continued to fumble with my fingers. After a moment I looked up at Haru, "Of course it's true. If you want to test it, hug me."

His eyes widened, "Are you crazy? You know what'll happen if I do."

"I told you what would happen. That you wouldn't change."

Haru shook his head, "I can't risk that. And how do you know that?"

"I told you. We got into an argument and I attacked you and you didn't change. You said it was nice to be able to hug someone other than family, and not be able to change."

Haru shook his head, "I don't remember saying that. But you're so damn persistent."

My mouth turned into a thin line and I stared at him as anger sprouted in me, "Because I love you, Haru. You're one of the reasons that I'm going through what I'm going through," tears welled in my eyes once again. I inhaled, "I have had unbearable pain. Pain that was like my skin was being pulled off my body and something was ripping through my chest. Like someone was gripping at my throat. And all this was happening because my grandmother's spirit is inside of me and because she has attachments to her zodiac spirit which also happens to be yours, she can't truly be free. If her spirit stays here, you could be destroyed and I could too. This is the unbalance that's been going on in your family. And I am enduring the consequences of it, so you don't die."

Haru said nothing and my lips twitched in the corners and tears once again spilled from my eyes.

"I couldn't imagine a world without you, Haru. But how can I do this if you don't know me. How can I do this if you don't remember anything about me, Haru?" I looked into his eyes begging him to give me more hope but he seemed he genuinely didn't know.

"I feel like I'm fading, Haru. Like I'm going away. I feel as though death surrounds me, Haru."

All of a sudden, pain shot through my chest and I cried out and fell to the ground. I rolled over on to my back and clutch my chest. My breath. It was becoming hard to breathe.

Haru kneeled down, "What's wrong?" Concern clearly heard in his voice.

I couldn't say anything. The pain was too much. Once there was the pulling at my skin and all of sudden it felt as though hands were gripping my throat.

I guess it truly can't be. My efforts for him to remember were in vain. Then if all I get out of this is for you to live, Haru, then that will be fine with me. If you won't remember then live on, and I'll be happy.

The pain ran a shock through my body that went up to my brain and I immediately clutched Haru's shirt. After a moment, the pain subsided a bit. But I knew that it would come back. I sat up slowly with what little strength I had left, clutching Haru's shirt.

I stared into his smoky gray eyes that I loved. He looked at me with concern across his face, "What is it?"

I pulled him closer to me and smashed my lips on his. He didn't respond but he didn't pull away. And in this kiss, I put all of the love and passion I could before pulling away to look at his eyes once again. He was surprise as his eyes were wide but he said nothing.

With that I fell back to the ground and stared at the sky. There was the pain again and the voices in my head whispering things to me but I was growing cold.

The sun was shining and the sky showed mixtures of blue and pink and orange and red. A beautiful sight really.

I lie there sprawled out on the ground and immobile. My feet were shoulder length apart and my hands were near my sides with my palms facing upward. The pain pulled at my chest and my skin and even shot to my head but I said nothing and did nothing for there was nothing I could do. I was nearly lifeless and I could feel it. Death falling over me.

I turned my head slightly to look at Haru. He had his fingers to his mouth and was running them across his lips as if he was thinking about the kiss.

I blinked before turning my head back towards the sky. A wind blew and rustled the leaves around us. My throat constricted and it was becoming even harder to breathe so I held my breath.

After a moment I blinked again and released the breath I was holding. It came out with a bit of a shudder. I heard Haru gasp as it seemed he remembered and he whispered,

"Roriku…"

But I was already gone.

**A/N: And this concludes the story of I Used To Be You but I am writing an extended chapter. Thanks for reading. You guys have been great. Look forward to more stories in the future like I said at the top. Like I said this story was difficult/ hard to write because it was sad. I nearly cried writing one of the last paragraphs, but I finally finished. And I'm proud because I stuck the story. And thanks to all my readers and reviewers the story is offically complete. But I am writing an extended chapter again, look forward too it. It's gonna be better than the entire story combined...almost. ^_^  
Well if you're not in school yet, Good Luck and if you are Good Luck to you too. I'm in all honors classes this year, so even if I do another story it won't be for awhile. But I will do more. I enjoy writing anyways.**

**BUT I won't bother you anymore with meaningless stuff. The extended chapter shall be up some time next week. And I'm only doing that so the story will sink in. SO the extended chapter has an extended update period but that's just to add special effect. You guys probably figured out that Roriku was going to die, but if you hadn't well I'm sorry. She did. It was the plot from the very beginning. :( I know, sad face. **

**But anyways, thanks a bundle readers and reviewers.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**~IGABPHA~**


	11. Chapter 11

I Used To Be You: Extended Chapter

_Those who are dead are not dead_

_They're just living in my head_

_And since I fell for that spell_

_I am living there as well_

_Time is so short and I'm sure, there must be something more…_

It had been four years since Roriku passed away. When she did, her existence became clear however, in four years everyone forgot about her indeed. All, except one person.

Hatsuharu wondered why everyone pretended she didn't exist. He wondered how they could forget about her. Sure it had been four years but she was here and he knew that for a fact. They all should have remembered by now, but they hadn't. Just him. That, he didn't understand, but whatever the cause, he knew he missed her.

In the four years that had passed, without her, the curse was lifted indeed. Haru had just gotten out of high school. He would occasionally visit the other members of his family and would pass by to see how Rin was doing. 'Course, he didn't really say anything, it was more like he stood outside her window, watching her in another man's arms.

Believe it or not, Rin is actually in a relationship with Nile, Alana's ex-boyfriend. Turns out it was the best for her. And he's not as bad as we all thought he was.

The real truth was that Rin backed off of Haru, considering Roriku. But after Roriku died, she had attempted to make up with him. Haru, however, felt that his world was destroyed and it took him a while to get over. Though, Rin understood and they remain good friends all these years.

Yuki went off to college. Tohru and Kyo were staying together. Yuri had moved to another country at the end of the year that Roriku died, (Going to Germany, to stay with her uncle). Everyone was away from Japan, out living their lives. Shi9ure was with Akito, Hatori was with Mayuri. Momiji was off becoming a violinist. Aya was still running his shop and Haru would occasionally visit. But everyone was out doing their own thing. Everyone was gone or away but Haru had stayed where he was, renting an apartment, just to get out of the main house.

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how…_

It was a cool autumn afternoon, as a matter of fact it was probably getting closer to winter more than anything. The sun was setting and the sky was lit with orange, red, and pink colors. Leaves were falling from their trees and the wind was blowing slightly here and there.

Haru decided to take a walk in a nearby park. After Roriku passed away, Haru had gone back to the opening in the forest for a few weeks that turned into months, in hope that she would show up one day. But the months turned into two years, and not once did she come. After that, Haru stopped coming. But today, he thought about getting out of his cage and just enjoying the nice Sunday afternoon.

His mind never stopped thinking about her, but little by little he was moving on. He prayed for her for a while, hoping that wherever she was, she was okay.

He sat on a bench in the park. Looking across from him at the river that ran through the park. The water was sparkling in the afternoon sun. A few birds were flying overhead. In the distance the sun was slowly welcoming the evening.

'She died to save my life. I could never forget that.' Haru thought sitting on the bench with his hands in his coat pocket. It was a knee length black coat with a hood made of black and white fur with specks of gray. It was a coat she had given to him, a very long time ago that he only wore during the late fall and winter season.

Haru sighed and continued to stare in the distance. For some time he had hated himself for ever forgetting the one girl that warmed his heart and never failed to put a smile on his face

_Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?_

_And I remember now,_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms_

_She dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see _

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

_Should I? Could I?_

Sometimes he thought he could see her. Shadows, and a ghost of her would show up from time to time. Or so he thinks he would see. Memories of her smiling or laughing would taunt him in his dreams. Forgetting her was beyond impossible, yet he had. And he could never forgive himself for it.

_Can't find my way home_

_But it's through you and I know_

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms_

Remembering what had happened a week ago.

He was walking through town and a woman with similar looks to her, was walking in front of him. Haru knew it had to be her. His hopes were too high, however. He ran up to the woman and touched her back.

"_Excuse me?" _She said and she turned around to face him. Unfortunately her eyes were cold blue. And when he saw her entirely, he realized he had made a mistake.

"_Sorry," _He said, _"You look like someone I used to know."_

Or even in the time when he went back to the opening in the forest. He would lay there in the leaves next to the water and stare up where the sun would peer through the center of the opening through the trees at him. He would look up and see the blue sky and clouds floating overhead and he would turn to see her lying next to him. They wouldn't make conversation or any sounds. Just her breathing was all he could hear. And it soothed him.

_If I lie here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world_

But that image of her beside him would fade as it was another allusion.

But even now, he thinks he sees her. Walking a distance from him with her hair, black on top and white on bottoms, swaying in the wind. But it's only a mirage. Haru sighs and looks down.

'What am I doing?" He said to himself.

He sighed and stood up from the bench, looking at the sun in the sky. He couldn't deny he truly missed her. And sometimes he thought he would feel her, but it had to be a hallucination. A couple nights he had woken up crying her name. It was true, he ached for her. But she wasn't there. She was gone.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Haru looked down and shook his head and turned to go back home.

Bells chimed in the distance.

"Come on Yuki, let's go home." A woman holding hands with her child walked pass Haru. She was walking away from one of the cart venders that were selling snacks.

As Haru turned to walk away, a ghost of black hair caught his eye. His eyes widened slightly. And a spark ignited in his chest. He turned slowly to see another girl talking to the vender. She smiled and waited as he kneeled down to get what she had asked for. She was wearing a knee length leather white coat. Black buttons adorned its center and a black belt was tied around her waist to close the coat. The first two buttons were the only ones undone. Which behind it, you could see the top of her black shirt underneath. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and black leather boots with three-inch heals adorned her feet.

_And in the end_

_We lie awake and we dream of making our escape_

Apparently her eye caught Haru staring at her and she turned to him slightly. Her dark eyes boring into his. Haru's eyebrows furrowed, "Have we….?" He began but trailed of. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion at his question.

"Here you are ma'am." The vender said. The woman jumped a little, as her eye contact with Haru was broken. She smiled at the man handing him money to pay and waiting for her change.

Haru stared for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning around. It was just another hallucination, of course. He had gotten his hopes up like the last time. Haru walked away, his shoes clacking quietly against the stony brick pavement. The wind blew again and bells chimed.

The vender man could be heard in the distance. Bidding the woman a good day.

Haru continued to walk and stopped at hearing a voice. This voice.

"_Haru!"_

He turned slowly to see someone beaming brightly and waving at him in the distance.

His eyes widened and a short gasp left his lips.

Who?

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_

But who was this woman?

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder where Whatsername has been._

Well reader, we may never know.

_Remember _

_Whatever_

_Seems like forever ago_


	12. AnImportantNote

**A/N: So this is indeed the end of the I Used To Be You.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to more stories in the future of course. **

**And yes that is indeed true. We may never know who this woman is. We can hope it to be Roriku. But it could be God. It could be Rin. I know what the story said, but it is a possibility. So yes, we actually may never know. **

**So if you ask: Well who is the woman then? Did she come back? Is it Roriku? **

**I'll simply reply: I don't know.**

**You'll say: But you're the author.**

**To which I'll laugh and say: I am indeed. But I don't know either. **

**So it's really up to you. I kind of like leaving the reader's imagination to wonder, but I know you all hope it's Roriku. But I can't tell you if it really is or not. You'll just have believe what you want to believe. I really don't know if it's Roriku. But we all like to think so, don't we? However, I could have created a brand new character. BECAUSE:**

**I could write a sequel to this.**

**Who knows? **

**But anyways this is mainly for thanking my readers. COOKIES AND ICECREAM TO YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**~Lolipopalien**

**~Guest**

**~All Guest**

**~thewhitetiger**

**~Snowy12345679**

**~Buyo123**

**~SweetLiars**

**~KagomeUchiha101**

**~Girl I don't know**

**~Nonymous and Anonymous guest. LOL ^_^  
**

**Also Disclaimers**

**All FURUBA Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya, the author of Fruits Basket. **

**I am the rightful author of I Used To Be You**

**And am the owner of the plot and characters Roriku, Alana, Nile, Yuri and Ian. And any other minor characters that I may have forgotten that do not belong to Takaya-san.**

**I do not own any of the songs that were used in the Extended Chapter**

**All Credit and Ownership is given to the following bands for I did not write any of the songs**

**~Coldplay- 42**

**~Oasis- Wonderwall**

**~My Chemical Romance-Ghost of You and My way home is through you**

**~Snow Patrol-Chasing Cars**

**~Fly Leaf- All around me**

**~Coldplay- Death and All His friends**

**~Green Day- Whatsername **

**This concludes I Used To Be You**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, AND GOODNIGHT! ^_^**

**Sincerely, **

**~IGotABulletProofHeartAngel~**


End file.
